When The Past Haunts You
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: This is the sequel to Healing Scars.Three years after going away for attacking Dr.Allie Morrell,Randy is back and out for revenge.He still wants Allie.Will he get her or will he be stopped once again?Rated M just in case.Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Healing Scars. I hope you like it. Sorry about all the reposting. I was just trying to get it right. and now i have.

A special thanks to QUEENOFYOURWORLD for your help on this.

Allie stepped out of her SUV as she returned home. She went to the backdoor and got her son, Landon, out of his car seat. She had just come back from taking him to the park. He loved to swing on the swings and wanted to go every weekend. And Allie being Allie couldn't tell him no. As she walked to the front door of her home, she noticed someone across the street. He was wearing a baseball cap and sun glasses. He was slightly built with sandy blond hair. At first, she thought he was watching her, but she dismissed the idea as tiredness making her paranoid. As soon as she had Landon inside, she shut door.

Allie was highly accurate about the mysterious person across the street. He was watching her and after she went in her home, he waited a few minutes and he soon left.

He pulled up to the abandon building and shut off the engine. Making his way inside, he was greeted by two others.

"She returned home boss." He said to one of them.

"Was she alone?" The mysterious boss asked.

"No, she had the kid with her." He replied.

"Kid?" He asked

"Yeah, she adopted him three years ago."

Damn, that wasn't something Randy Orton had planned for. This kid didn't fit into his plan at all. He had waited three years for this, THREE YEARS. That's how long he was in juvenile hall. But once he turned 18, his father had a judge release him. And now he wanted what he didn't get three years ago. He wanted Dr. Allie Morrell. He had tried on two occasions to get her but was stopped each time. But now he was older, wiser, and stronger. He would get what he wanted this time and nothing would stop him.

Sorry about all the reposting. i just couldn't get it right. but this is the right one. please review!!


	2. The Plan

Thanks to RKOSGIRL92 and QUEENOFYOURWORLD for the awesome reviews.

This is the sequel to Healing Scars. I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

"So, what do you want to do?" Ted DiBiase asked him.

"The plan is still a go." Randy said. "I will just have to make changes."

"What type of changes?" Cody Rhodes asked him.

"Changes to go around the kid." Randy said. He wasn't thinking about her having kid. "I want you both to watch her some more. I need more information about her routine."

"Okay." Both said.

"I need someway to hear what is going on in her home." Randy said pacing the floor. He had waited three years to get her and nothing was going to stop him.

"Why don't we plant a listening device there?" Ted said. "We can pose as repair men and put there."

"Good idea." Randy said. "I can't obviously. But you can."

"We will set it up." Ted said leaving with Cody.

After they left, He thought about the last three years. He had done everything they asked while in juvie. He made them think he was well and that he wasn't obsessed with her anymore. But he was still in love with her. He had thought about her the whole time he was there. He had managed to keep her I pod and he listened to it all the time. He thought about what he would do when he got out. He had been planning it for three years. He would learn her routine and see when the best time was to take her. He remembered the last time he tried. She had stopped him. And you would think that her doing that would make him stop wanting her, but it didn't. It only made him want her more.

He had his friends follow her and take photos once he was certain that he was getting out. He wanted to know what she looked like now and what she did. He wasn't expecting her to have the kid. It must have been the baby of John and that nurse. He knew he would have to redo his plan now but he would and then he would have Allie like he was always meant to.

While Randy was thinking about his plan, Allie was getting ready for John to come and visit Landon. He came every Saturday and Sunday. He was allowed to come any other day he wanted as long as they were not busy. Allie never restricted his time with Landon and Landon thought of John as his uncle. Everyone thought it was best for Landon that way. Landon thought John was Allie's brother because the way she was with him. Allie was and had always been understanding of everything. She and Dave had several arguments about John's access to Landon. Dave wanted to limit his access because he thought it would confuse Landon and John. It took Allie a lot of convincing to let John see Landon anytime.

"Landon, are you ready to see Uncle John?" Allie asked the blue eyed brunette three year old as she walked into the living room where he was watching a video.

"Yes. He is fun." Landon said with a smile.

"Good." Allie said just as the doorbell rang. "Because he is here." She walked and opened it. "John, come in."

"Hi, Allie." John said. It had taken him a while to get use to calling her that instead of Dr. Morrell.

"John, how are you?" She asked as he came in. She always asked to make sure he was okay. Even though, he wasn't her patient anymore, she still worried about him.

"Fine." He said. "Busy with school and work."

"I know that." She said with a smile. "Well, Landon is waiting."

"Uncle John!" Landon yelled running up to him.

"Hey, little guy." John said to him picking him up.

"Let's play. I got a new truck." Landon said to him.

"Okay." John said putting him down and following him to the play room which was off to the side of the living room.

Just as Landon and John were playing, there was a knock on the door. It was some repair men from the phone company.

"Can I help you?" Allie asked them.

"Yes, miss." Ted said. "There have been some problems with the lines and we would like to check them out."

"Can I see some ID?" She asked them.

"Sure." They said showing her the Ids.

"Okay." She said allowing them in. she felt safe with John in the next room so, she let them in and their Ids were fine.

They proceed to check each phone in house which was a lot of phones. She had one in the kitchen, the living room, the master bedroom, the office, the guest bedrooms, Landon's room, the attic, the basement, and the room down in the basement.

"Okay, everything looks fine." Ted said. They had planted the devices in every room. "There shouldn't be any problems."

"Thank you." Allie said walking them to the door.

They soon left and it was Allie, John and Landon again. John stayed for three hours before he had to go. He worked during the day and was taking classes at night.

"So, are you going to come over tomorrow?" Allie asked as she walked him to the door.

"I don't know. I hope so." He said.

"Something wrong?" She asked him sensing something.

"My parents aren't happy lately." He said. "I think they don't want me to come anymore. I overheard them talking about how now it was been three years and it is time for me to move on."

"John, they just don't understand." She said. "You want and need to be apart of Landon's life. We agreed to that. Have you thought about moving out? You are eighteen now."

"I have actually. I have some money saved and I talked to Jeff about us sharing an apartment." He said.

"That sounds great." She said excitedly. "You guys are friends and you both understand the other and your therapy. It would work for you to be roommates."

"Yeah." He said in agreement.

"John, what you do next is up to you." She said. "You are in control of your life and it is up to you to see what you want."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." He said. He liked that even though she wasn't his therapist anymore that he could still talk to her about things. "I better go."

"Okay. Well we will see you later." She said as he left.

Randy had been listening to their conversation. He now knew that the kid was John's and that John was a part of his life. He knew he would have to make sure his plan accounted for him. He couldn't have John mess up his plan. But if he had to, he would take John also and have a little fun with him. Nothing was going to stop him from getting Allie. He had it planned and now he just needed to make the necessary adjustments. And soon she would be his.

Please Review!!! And a thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorite this story already.


	3. Listening for Information

Thanks to RKOSGIRL92 and QUEENOFYOURWORLD for the awesome reviews.

The next few days, Randy and his friends got everything ready in the warehouse. Randy had set up a bedroom in the warehouse with a bed, night stand, lamp, sofa, and chair. He had also transformed the rest of the warehouse like a house. He wanted to make sure that Allie would come to believe that it was a house. He had set everything up like a real home. He had made a living room and kitchen in the warehouse. The warehouse looked like a home on the inside but like a warehouse on the outside. He didn't want anyone to know they were there. He now just had to wait and see when the best time was to take her. His plan was to make her believe that this was a home. He would make her live there with him as a couple. He would finally get to make love to her just like he wanted. He didn't think he could take her husband so, he would have to take her when she was alone. He had learned a lot over the last few days by listening to her and her family. He learned that Allie no longer worked at the clinic. She was now a stay at home mom to Landon. She only consulted when they had difficult patients. She had stayed at the clinic for a few months after Landon was born but once she got Jeff, Mickie, and Beth well enough to go home, she left. She and Dave were still married and happy. Chris had married a nurse at the clinic. He and Allie were still best friends.

"We got everything you asked for." Ted said as he and Cody came in.

"Good. I want to make sure that everything is ready." Randy said. "What have you found out about her routine?"

"She and the kid have a mommy and me class every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." Ted said reading his notes.

"Okay." Randy said. "What else?"

"They go to the park on Tuesday and Thursday as long as it isn't raining." Cody said. "On Friday, they go to the zoo."

"Okay, does she ever not have the kid?" Randy asked. He didn't want to take the kid too.

"On Thursday afternoon, she goes to the spa by herself." Ted said. "She stays about two hours and then she heads home."

"That may be the only time to take her." Randy said.

"Yes, it is. She is usually always with the kid." Cody said.

"Alright. We will plan it for Thursday when she goes to the spa." Randy said. "You guys can go. I have some more things I want to do to this place."

"Alright." Ted said leaving. He and Cody soon left Randy there.

After they left, Randy turned on the listening device to hear what was going on.

"Did you talk to John's parents?" Allie asked Dave as they sat in the living room. Landon was already in bed.

"Yes, I did." He replied. "I want to limit John's access to Landon."

"Why?" Allie asked. "We decided that he could see Landon on Saturday and any other day as long as we were not busy."

"Landon is getting to the age where he will start asking questions." Dave said to her. "I don't want him confused."

"He is not confused." Allie said some what forcefully. "He thinks of John as his uncle."

"But is that healthy?" Dave asked her. "We need to limit his access. He can have Saturday as his day only."

"What did John's parents say?" Allie asked him.

"They agree that John needs less time." Dave said. "He is not Landon's father, I am. We need to make that clear."

"I think John knows that." Allie replied. "He knows that you are Landon's father and he is only his uncle."

"Allie, this for the best of everyone." Dave said. He could tell that Allie was thinking about what he had said.

"Fine. Saturday will be John's day but he can stay more than two hours." Allie said. Dave had made the two hour rule not long after Landon was born.

"Okay." He said. He was happy that Allie saw things his way. She usually did eventually. She realized he was right about her being a stay at mom and she loved it. And she realized he was right when he asked her to not see Chris as much.

"Dave, I agreed that Saturday should be John's day." Allie said. "But next time, you make a decision about our son, I want to be involved. Decision about our son should be made together."

"I agree." Dave said. "I should have asked you how you felt about this. I'm sorry."

"You should be. Dave, you can't make decisions about Landon without me." Allie said. "I am his mother. Don't ever make decisions about him without me."

"I won't. I'm sorry." He said kissing her. "I should have talk to you about this. I'm sorry." He said kissing her again.

"You just have to talk to me about this." She said kissing him back. "Promise me you will only make decisions about Landon with me."

"I promise." He said kissing her. They were soon upstairs and making love.

Randy listened the whole time. He heard them talking about Landon. He now knew that he was John's son with that nurse. He also learned that Allie and her husband disagree with John's visits to Landon. He hated to hear her and her husband together having sex. He had seen the photos of them having sex that time. He had Cody make him some copies because the police kept the originals. He looked at the photos every night and all day. He had purposely cut her husband out of all the pictures. Every picture that Ted or Cody took of Allie and her family, he cut the family out. He put his picture in place of her family and her husband. He knew it was just a matter of time until he had her.

Please Review!!!!!


	4. Realization

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, and Ednomore for the Reviews!!

The next few days Randy listened to Allie and her family. He learned a lot about them. He learned that she and her husband were trying to have another baby. He knew he needed to take her before that happened. He learned her routine and waited for the perfect moment to take her. He continued to listen to get the information he needed.

"So, how is the baby making coming?" Jenna Nash asked her friend. She and Kevin had gotten married a year earlier.

"Good. We are trying." Allie said. The ladies always got together one a day week for coffee and talking. "It just takes time."

"Maybe something is wrong." Trish Reso said to her friend.

"What does that mean?" Allie asked before drinking some of her coffee.

"Maybe something is wrong with you or Dave." Trish said.

"There is nothing wrong. I have been pregnant twice before." Allie said. "So, I know we can get pregnant. I just hope when I do, that I don't miscarry again."

"You won't. The odds of miscarrying are slim." Jenna said to her.

"I hope so. I want another baby so much." Allie said. "I love being a mom and I want a baby with my husband. I love Landon more than anything but I do want a baby with Dave."

"I know." Trish said to her. She was expecting her second child with Jay.

"So, I'm pregnant." Jenna said to them. She and Kevin hadn't even been trying to have a baby.

"What?" Allie said excitedly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Jenna said. "We are very excited."

"I bet. A baby is great." Allie said with a sad face.

"Yeah, so, we will all be moms now." Jenna said excitedly not noticing Allie.

"Yeah, we will be." Trish replied seeing Allie's face.

"I have to go guys." Jenna said looking at the time. "I have a doctor's appointment."

"Okay, call us and let us know." Allie said as Jenna left. Allie got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Allie, don't worry. You will have another baby soon." Trish said to her.

"I hope so." Allie said. "I just want to know why I am not getting pregnant."

"Maybe you and Dave aren't trying enough." Trish said. "You said he has been working on a big case."

"No, we are trying enough." Allie said to her. "It is hard with Landon but we are trying."

"How often are you guys having sex?" Trish asked. She and Allie had always been able to talk about everything. They had been roommates in med school.

"Five times a week usually." Allie replied. "Sometimes more but never less."

"Wow, with a three year old, you guys are having sex five times a week." Trish said with a laugh.

"Yes." Allie replied with a smile.

"Do you guys just do it anywhere?" Trish asked. "I know before Landon, you guys were that couple who would do it anywhere."

"We don't just do it anywhere, anymore." Allie said with a laugh.

"You guys use to do it anywhere." Trish said. "Like in the bathroom at our Christmas party."

"Trish, please, baby ears." Allie said pointing to Landon and JJ who were sleeping.

"I am just saying." Trish replied. "So, are you going to tell me how you guys manage to have sex five times a week?"

"Usually in our bed or sometimes in the morning in the shower." Allie said. "Trish, why do you want to know?"

"Because Jay and I probably get sex maybe two to three times a week, if we are lucky." Trish replied. "I was curious."

"Trish, you might not be having sex as much as I am but you are expecting the one thing I want." Allie said to her.

"Allie, you will get pregnant, just relax and not stress so much." Trish said hugging her friend.

"Thanks." Allie said hugging her back.

"Now, I have to go and grocery shop." Trish said getting her stuff together and waking up JJ.

They left and it was just Landon and Allie. She had to grocery shop also. So, she got Landon ready and they headed out to the store. Randy had heard everything the girls were saying. He knew that Allie was on her way to the store.

While Randy was following Allie, Eric was telling Dave that Randy was out of juvie.

"Why are you just telling me this now?" Dave asked him. "You should have told me days ago. I have to protect my wife and son."

"Dave, I am sorry. I didn't find out until now." Eric said to him.

"I have to go and make sure that Allie and Landon are safe." Dave said getting up and leaving. He made his way home. He found it empty. He called Allie on her cell phone.

"Hey." She said picking up.

"Allie, where are you?" He asked her glad she was okay.

"I am at the grocery store." She said.

"I need you to come home now." He said to her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just come home." He said. "Please."

"Okay, I am on my way." She said hanging up. She wasn't sure why he wanted her home but soon, she and Landon were on their way. They arrived a little while later.

"Thank god, you are okay." He said coming out of the house to help her.

"We are fine." She said getting Landon out of his car seat. "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you." He said as they made their way into the house.

"Okay." She said walking into the kitchen. She put Landon in the play room watching a movie. She walked back into the kitchen to see what Dave wanted to say. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Eric came to see me today." He said while helping her put up the stuff.

"What did he want?" She asked.

"A judge let Randy go early." He said turning to face her.

"What?" She said dropping the box she was holding. "Why would he do that?"

"The clinic where he was said he was better so, his dad arranged for him to be released." He said helping her clean up. "I'm sorry, babe."

"Do they care that he might come after me again?" She asked getting upset. "He can come here and try to get me again. What if he does?"

"I will not let him get you." He said hugging her. "I will not let anything happen you or our son."

"I am so worried that he will come after me." She replied hugging him back. "What if he does and it cause my alters to come out?"

"It won't." He said. "Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise you."

"Okay, I trust you." She said calming down a little bit. "I know you won't let anything happen to me and Landon."

"I won't." He said kissing her. "I will always protect you and Landon. I love you."

"I love you, too." She said kissing him back.

"Okay, everything will be fine." He said to her again.

Neither knew that Randy had been listening. He knew that she knew he was out now. He would have to change his plan a little so, she was off guard when he took her. No matter what her husband told her, he wasn't going to be able to protect her. Randy had decided he wanted her and nothing was going to stop him.

Please Review!!!


	5. Uneasy Feeling

**The next few days were pretty quiet. Allie didn't notice anyone following her. It wasn't until she came out of the doctor's office that she found a note on her SUV. She wondered who would leave a note. She picked it up and unfolded it.**

"_**I am watching you. You might not see me but I am everywhere you go. Soon we will meet again. R."**_

**She knew immediately who it was from. She put it in her purse and got into her SUV and drove to Dave's office. She knew she had to show him the note. She arrived at his office and went in.**

"**Allie, what's going on?" Dave asked his wife when she came in.**

"**I found this note when I was coming out of Dr. Guerrero's office." Allie said handing the note to him. He read it quickly.**

"**That's it. I am getting a private detective and we are finding Randy." He said getting up from his desk and walking over to her. "I will stop at nothing to protect you and our family."**

"**I know." She replied hugging him. "I just am scared of what he might do. He could come after me while you are working. I know I can protect myself but still he could come after me while I have Landon."**

"**He won't come near you." Dave said hugging his wife. "I will not let anyone hurt you."**

"**I know. I am just so scared." She said.**

"**I will not let him hurt you." He said kissing her.**

"**Okay." She replied. "I have to go and get Landon from his play date."**

"**Okay." He said. "Oh, what did Dr. Guerrero say?"**

"**Let's talk about that when you get home." She said.**

"**Okay, I love you Allie." He said kissing her goodbye.**

"**I love you, too." She replied kissing him. "See you at home."**

"**Yes." He said just as she was leaving. He picked up the phone and called the private detective that the firm used. He wanted Randy found. **

"**Mr. Copeland's office." The receptionist said answering.**

"**Mr. Copeland, please." Dave said to her.**

"**One moment." She said. **

"**Yeah." Adam Copeland said.**

"**Adam, this is Dave Batista." Dave said.**

"**Yes, what can I do for you, Dave?" Adam asked.**

"**I want to hire you to find someone for me." He replied.**

"**Who?" Adam asked.**

"**Randy Orton. He is nineteen and recently out of juvie." Dave said. "I want you to find him. He is stalking my wife."**

"**Okay, I will find him." Adam said. "I need to know everything you know about him."**

**Dave told Adam everything he knew about Randy. Adam told him that he would use all his resources to find him. After talking with Adam, Dave told Ric he was going home for the day. He explained things to him and Ric agreed that Dave should go home to Allie and Landon.**

**Allie arrived home not long after leaving Dave's office. She had picked up Landon from Trish's. She was still uneasy with Randy being out there. She quickly got Landon out of the SUV and made her way into the house. Once inside, she set the alarm.**

"**Okay, Landon. Let's see who called us." She said putting him in the high chair and pressing the button on the machine. They had a message from Dave's mom about her visiting, one from Dr. Guerrero about Allie's follow up visit and one hang up. **

"**Hey, babe." Dave said coming in.**

"**What are you doing home so early?" Allie asked him.**

"**I wanted to spend some time with my family." He replied kissing her and then playing with Landon. **

"**Okay. So, what do you want to do?" She asked him.**

"**Why don't we have a family movie night?" He replied. "We can order in and watch 101 Dalmatians."**

"**I love that movie, daddy." Landon said.**

"**I know, little man." He said picking him up out of the high chair. "So, let's go find the movie." **

"**Yes." Landon said excitedly.**

**They headed off to the living room to find the movie. Allie was happy that Dave was home early. She followed them into the living room and they watched the movie and ordered pizza. It was nice to have a family night. It took her mind off of Randy. After Landon was asleep, Dave and Allie went to their room. She wanted to tell him what Dr. Guerrero said.**

"**Landon went sleep fast." Dave said as they got ready for bed.**

"**Yeah, he had a busy day." She replied. "I wanted to talk to you about what Dr. Guerrero said." Dr. Vickie Guerrero was Allie's infertility doctor. She was helping them have a baby.**

"**What did she say?" He asked. **

"**She said all the tests were normal. There is no reason why we aren't getting pregnant." Allie said sitting down on the bed. "She suggested two options."**

"**What options?" He asked.**

"**We can continue to try on our own or we can do artificial insemination to increase the chance that we will get pregnant." Allie said.**

"**What do you think we should do?" He asked her. He wanted a baby as much as she did. After they had Landon, he realized how much he liked being a dad. They had been trying since Landon was one. **

"**I think we should try artificial insemination." She replied. "It will increase our chance."**

"**Okay. Call her tomorrow and set it up." Dave said. "Although I am not really looking forward to my part of that."**

"**I will help you with that." She said with a laugh.**

"**I know." He said back with a laugh. "What else is on your mind?"**

"**I am just thinking about how much we have to be grateful for." She replied. "And I am thinking about how it can be taken away in a minute with Randy out there." She said walking to the window. "I feel that he is watching me and waiting. He wants what he didn't get three years ago."**

"**Allie, I know you are scared about that." He said walking up behind her. He placed his arms around her waist. "I hired a private detective today to find him. I am going to make sure he doesn't hurt you."**

"**I know you do your best to make sure he doesn't hurt me." She said. "But if he wants me, I am worried that nothing will stop him."**

"**I will stop him." He said.**

"**I know." She said. "Can we just be together tonight? I need that now."**

"**You know you don't have to ask." He said kissing her.**

**Randy listened to their whole conversation. He couldn't believe that her husband thought a private detective would find him. He knew he had to be more careful. He couldn't let anyone ruin his plan to get her. He planned to take her in a few days. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect.**

**Please Review!!!!**


	6. The Trap is Set

Thanks to Rkosgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the reviews!!!

Three days later, Allie was schedule for another appointment with Dr. Guerrero. Landon was with Trish and Dave was working. The detective had no luck finding Randy yet. She arrived at the doctor's office and went to her appointment. Dr. Guerrero was starting her on the treatment that would help them get pregnant.

"Okay, Allie, here is the prescription." Dr. Vickie Guerrero said to her. "You can start it in three weeks, if you aren't pregnant when you take the test."

"Okay." Allie said taking it. "I hope this works."

"Allie, there is nothing wrong with you or your husband." Vickie said to her. "There is no reason why you guys aren't pregnant, just give it some time."

"I will. Thank you for everything." Allie said.

"You are welcome." Vickie said.

Allie made her next appointment with the receptionist and headed to her car. She never noticed the person not that far from it. She unlocked the door and got in just as her cell phone was ringing.

"Hello." She said answering.

"Allie, its John." He said.

"John, what's wrong?" She asked him.

"Can you come to this address?" He asked her giving her the address.

"Why?" She asked.

"I need your help. Please it's important." He said.

"Okay, I am on my way." She said hanging up. She started out of the parking lot and headed to the address.

"You did good." Randy said to him. He had taken John earlier and knew that would get Allie to come.

"Why can't you just leave her alone?" John asked him. He was currently tied to a chair in the warehouse.

"Because she is meant to be mine." Randy said to him. "And now, I will have her. I knew she would come if you needed her help. You still have a little crush on her."

"No, I don't." He replied.

"You do." Randy said. "I know when Paige took advantage of you, you thought it was Allie. You want Allie and think if you are apart of your child's life, you will get her. But I won't let that happen."

"She is married." John replied. "I don't like her like that. She is the mother of my son and she lets me see him anytime I want."

"I know. I have been following you and her." Randy said. "I know everything she does."

"Why don't you leave her alone?" John said again. "Just let her be."

"I can't do that." He replied. "I want her and I am going to have her. And who knows, play your cards right, and I might just let you have a go at her too."

"You are insane." John said. "I will not do that to her."

"Oh, you will if I say so." Randy said. "I just might make you. And be honest that is what you want. You, like me, want to fuck her."

"No, I don't." John replied. "I don't want to do that."

"Stop lying. You do." Randy said. "Just admit it. If you admit it to me, I will let you fuck her at least once."

"I don't want to do that." He said again. "I won't do that to her."

"I think you do." Randy said again just as Ted came in.

"Your girl is almost here." Ted said. "Cody just called and said she was almost here."

"Good. Let's get ready to welcome her." Randy said. "We need to have John in a place where she can see him."

"Okay." Ted said.

He and Randy moved John into the main room of the warehouse. Once Allie saw John, she would try to help him and then they would grab her.

Allie arrived outside the warehouse and was not sure why John would call her from there. She got out of her SUV and walked to the door of the warehouse. When she opened it, she saw John, she ran over to him.

"Oh my god. John, are you okay?" She asked him while trying to untie the ropes.

"You have to leave." He said to her. "He will get you if you don't."

"Who?" Allie asked almost getting them untied.

"Me." Randy said from behind her. "I knew you couldn't resist helping him."

"Leave me alone." She said standing up. "Just leave me alone."

"I can't do that." He said walking toward her. "I want you and nothing is going to stop me."

"Leave me alone!" She said backing away. She soon found herself backed to a wall.

"I want you and I will have you." He said standing in front of her.

She kicked him and was leaving to go when someone else grabbed her. She tried again to get away but all three stopped her.

"You will give me what I want." Randy said as Ted and Cody were holding her. "You will give me exactly what I want." He said walking over to her and injecting her with something.

She was soon out and he took her to the room he had set up as a bedroom. He put her on the bed and handcuffed her to it. He wasn't going to let her go. He walked back out and headed to where John was.

"Take him to the other room." Randy said to Ted and Cody. "He will come in handy later."

They took him to the room that was beside the one Allie was in. After leaving him there, they walked out to find Randy.

"I want you two to leave us." He said to them. "I need some time alone with both of them. I want you guys to watch her husband and everyone else. I want regular update on what they are doing."

"Understood." They said leaving.

Randy was left alone with Allie and John. He knew what he had planned and he was going to make sure he finally got what he wanted from her.

Please Review!!


	7. Plan in Motion

Thanks to Rkosgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the awesome reviews!!! Please Everyone Review!!

Thanks to everyone who is reading this and who added it to your story alert.

Trish Reso looked at her watch and she couldn't believe that Allie was late picking up Landon. She was never late. Trish wondered where Allie was, so she decided to call Dave and see if he knew where she was. Trish knew that they were trying to have a baby and she thought that Allie might have stopped at his office to have a little fun. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Dave's number.

"Yeah." He said when he answered.

"Dave, it is Trish. I was wondering if you knew where Allie was." Trish asked him.

"No, hasn't she picked up Landon?" He asked.

"No. She should have been here hours ago." Trish replied. "I thought maybe she stopped to see you so, you guys could do a little baby making."

"No, she didn't come by." He replied getting worried. "Did you call her phone?"

"I did. I called home and her cell." Trish said. "What do you want me to do?"

"I will come and get Landon and try to find her." He said. "I will see you in a bit."

"Okay." She said hanging up. She got Landon's things together and waited for Dave. She hoped that Allie was okay. It worried her when she knew that Randy was out.

Dave arrived just as Jay was coming home. They talked about Allie.

"Have you called Chris?" Jay asked. "You know, she confides in him still."

"I called. He hasn't seen her but if he does, he will let me know." Dave said. "I have called everyone. I am worried that Randy has her."

"Okay, get your private detective to look and call the police." Jay said to him.

"I am as soon as I get home." He said picking up Landon and carrying him to the car.

They arrived home and he called Adam and the police. He hoped that Allie was okay. She always called if she was going to be late. He had tried everyone. He called John who didn't pick up and that was odd because he always picked up because it could be about Landon. He hoped that Randy didn't have her but something told him that he did have her. But he had no idea where he might have her. He just hoped that he was wrong.

"Mr. Batista, are you sure your wife just didn't leave?" The police officer asked.

"Yes, I am sure. She would never leave our son." Dave replied. "And she wouldn't leave me."

"But This John Cena is the baby's biological father, right?" The officer asked.

"Yes, he is." Dave replied. "But Allie and I are Landon's parents. We let John see him whenever he wants."

"Is your wife the biological mother?" The officer asked.

"No. We adopted him." Dave said to him.

"Are you sure your wife didn't leave with him?"

"I am sure. He is only nineteen and my wife is thirty five. She wouldn't leave with him."

"Age doesn't matter. She could have taken off with him."

"Listen, she didn't leave me for a nineteen year old. And if she did, she would never leave without Landon."

"Okay. We will see what we can do." The officer said getting up and leaving.

"Unbelievable." Dave said to Adam. "My wife didn't run off with John."

"I believe you." Adam said. "I have all the information I need so, I will start trying to find Allie."

"Thanks." Dave said as Adam left. Just as he was leaving, another detective from the police showed up.

"Mr. Batista, I am Detective Grant Jackson." The detective said. "I have some more questions about your wife."

"What?" Dave asked.

While the detective continued to ask questions about things, Randy was setting things up.

"Okay. What we need to do is make it look like John and Allie are together." He said to Cody and Ted. "We will send text messages that say that and make it look like they are together somewhere. That way, her husband will think that she left him for John."

"Are you sure that will work?" Ted asked. "I mean, she wouldn't leave the kid."

"It will work for now and give me time." Randy said giving Ted Allie's phone and Cody John's. "Okay, I want you to sent messages about meeting up. I will fix the time on them so, it looks like they were sent earlier. I want her husband to think that Allie decided to see if she and John could have a baby since her and her husband aren't having any luck."

"Okay." Both said and began to text each other. They made sure to say what Randy wanted to get Allie's husband to think that she was with John.

"Now, the next part is why we kept John." Randy said. "Go get him."

Ted and Cody went to the room where they had John. They brought him out but kept him drugged.

"What now?" Ted asked Randy.

"Take him in the room where Allie is."

"Okay." Cody said as he and Ted walked to the room. Randy followed.

"Alright, put him in the bed next to Allie." Randy said walking over to the bed and taking the handcuffs off Allie. He made sure that he drugged her also.

Ted and Cody put John next to Allie. Randy moved her closer to John. He, Ted and Cody made everything like John and Allie were together. Randy then proceeded to take pictures of the scene. He was going to send them to her husband and then he would know that John and Allie were together.

"Okay. Once we have these printed, we can send them to her husband. He will see them and think that they are together." Randy said taking the camera over to the printer. He printed out the pictures and typed a note telling Dave that he was an employee of a hotel and had seen John and Allie together. "Done. Now, send this and make sure you leave no fingerprints. This will get her husband off the trail."

"What about the kid? She wouldn't leave him." Ted said stating a point that Randy knew.

"We will deal with that later." Randy said.

Ted and Cody left and mailed the envelope. Randy left John and Allie together and went to the other room. He knew that John and Allie would sleep for a while because of the drugs. Now, he just had to put the next part of his plan in order.

Please Review!!! And send me any ideas you have for this one. I am always open to ideas.


	8. Next Phase

Thanks to Rkosgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the reviews!!

Allie was starting to wake up when she felt someone else beside her. She, at first, thought she was home and with Dave. When she opened her eyes, she saw John beside her. She thought to herself, what had she done with him and why would she? It was then she looked around and realized everything. Randy had tricked her into coming here because she thought John was in trouble. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't know where Randy was and why he put John in here with her?

"This is so not good." She said to herself trying to move, only to find that she was handcuffed to the bed. "John, please wake up." She said shaking him to get him awake.

"What, Jeff? It is too early." He asked waking up not sure where he was.

"I'm not Jeff." She said to him.

"Allie?" He asked not realizing that he was in bed with her. "Why are you here?"

"I am here because you called me and said you needed help." She said moving a little. "What did Randy do to you?"

"He kidnapped me when I was on my way to work and brought me here." He said moving a little too. "When I got here, he tied me up and took my phone. He told me if I didn't tell you to come here, he would hurt you and Landon. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She said. "He blackmailed you into helping him. How did we end up here in the same bed? Last I remember was trying to get you untied before he took me."

"I don't remember everything. I was put into the other room." He said. "Then they came and moved me in here and then I was out."

"I just don't understand why he has us together." She said not seeing Randy walk in.

"I needed something from you." Randy said walking toward them.

"What?" She asked.

"I needed to make your husband think that you had left him for John." He said to her. "So, I put you both here, took pictures and sent them to your husband. By now, he knows that you are with John somewhere."

"He won't believe that. He knows I would never go anywhere without Landon." She replied. "Even if I was leaving him for John, I would never leave Landon."

"We will see." Randy said. "Oh, I think it time for John to be moved back to his room."

"Why don't you let him go?" She said. "You only need me, so, let him go."

"Oh, I need both of you." He said. "You never know when I will have to make your husband really believe that you are with John."

"He won't believe that." She said again. "He would never believe that."

"We will see." He said taking John and leaving.

She was now alone in the room and handcuffed to the bed. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She thought she could protect herself against him but she hadn't counted on his friends. Now, he was trying to get Dave to think she had run off with John, which made no sense. She only hoped that Dave wouldn't believe it. She began to think how she could get out of this.

While Allie was trying to figure out a way to get out of this. Dave was receiving the pictures. They were delivered by messenger. He had told the police that she wouldn't leave him for John and if she did, she wouldn't leave without Landon. He opened the package and saw the pictures of Allie and John. He couldn't believe it. There was no way that Allie would leave him for John and she wouldn't sleep with him. He was once her patient and only nineteen.

"Dave, Allie wouldn't do that." Chris said. He had come over to help Dave find her. "Those pictures have to be a fake."

"I hope so. I am having them looked at so, I will know if they are fake." He said to him. "I don't want to believe that she would leave me for him but what if she did because we haven't been able to have a baby."

"She wouldn't do that." Chris said. "You know that. You know she loves you and would never leave you for him."

"I know." He said. "I am just afraid of what is happening. Where is she?"

"I still think Randy has her." Chris said.

"I think that too. But Adam is having no luck finding him." Dave said just as the detective came up.

"We analyzed the photos. They were very real." Detective Jackson said. "That is your wife with him. So, she did leave you for him."

"She didn't leave me for him." Dave said. "You haven't been able to find John, maybe Randy has him too. And he set that photo up, it would make sense."

"I agree with Dave. Allie wouldn't leave him for John." Chris said.

"Okay, we will see if we can find John." Detective Jackson said leaving. He coudn't believe that Dave would not just deal with the fact that his wife had left him for a younger man.

"I will never believe that Allie left me for John." Dave said. "No matter what."

Randy had been listening to the conversation. He knew now that he would to go to the next phase of his plan to get Dave and Chris to back off. He had hoped it wouldn't come to that but it seemed it had. So, he would make a video of John and Allie and send it to Dave. He would then know that the two were together. Randy knew that he had to have sex with her first. He wouldn't let John have sex with Allie first. That was what he wanted, so he would have to get rid of everyone and have Allie to himself that day. Once he had sex with her, then he would make John so, he could videotape it and then sent it to her husband. Once he saw John and Allie together having sex, he would know that she had left him for John. Then he would stop looking for her and Randy could have her. Once he was through with John, he knew he would have to get rid of him. He couldn't let him go because he would tell, so, he would have to think of something else. But for now, his main goal was to get Dave to stop looking for Allie and this was the only way.

Please Review!! And send me ideas if you have any.


	9. Finally what he wanted

Warning: Rape in this chapter.

When Ted and Cody came back from mailing the package to Dave, Randy told them that they were not needed that night. They could go home and he would see them in the morning. Before they left, they help him make sure that John couldn't interfere in his plan. Once they were gone, he went into the room with Allie. He got everything ready. This was quicker than he wanted but he thought the pictures would be enough to convince Dave. Now, he knew the video was the only way.

"Allie, it's time we were together like we should have been years ago." He said sitting down on the bed beside her. He moved her hair out of her face.

"Just leave me alone." She said quietly.

"That is not an option." He said moving closer to her. "We are going to have our moment tonight. No one can stop me now. There is no one here but you and me."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked him.

"Because you are mine. You have always been mine." He said. "Since the first time I saw you."

"Randy, please just let me go. I won't tell anyone." She replied. "Just let me go."

"I can't do that." He replied. "And I think that is enough talking. Let me get everything set for our nice romantic evening."

He left for a minute and came back. He decorated the room with candles and flowers. He put on some music also. He knew he would have to have it like this when he set everything up for the video.

"Now, we are ready." He said going over to her. "I promise you will enjoy this." He said before kissing her.

He began unbuttoning her shirt. He kept her handcuffed to the bed. He didn't want to take the chance of her getting away. He soon had the shirt off completely. He continued to kiss her. He started moving down her neck.

As he was starting to make love with her, she felt her body react to him. She also heard the alters in her head. She knew that they were there but she didn't think that they would come out. Alexia, the protector, was telling Brie to take over.

"_Brie, it will be easy for Allie if you take over." Alexia said in her head. "We have to protect Allie."_

"_I agree. So, what do you want me to do to take over?" Brie asked._

"_Just make him think you want him. It will throw him off and then we can escape. We just have to protect Allie." Alexia said._

"_Alright, I will take over." Brie said. "But you won't decide when I go away. I will, understood?"_

"_Yes. Just do this and save her the hurt." Alexia said._

It was then that Brie took over for the moment. When Brie took control, it put Allie deep in the mind. Allie would have no memory of what was happening and that was the way it was. She started reacting to what he was doing. As he continued to kiss her everywhere first, Brie began to enjoy what was going on. She knew that Allie or Alexia wouldn't enjoy this. But she was, and she was going to do what she wanted to do now that she was in control.

"That feels so good." She said as he continued. She knew this would confuse him also.

It did confuse him when she that, but he thought that she was just playing him and trying to catch him off guard.

"I won't fall for your game." He said leaning down to kiss her lips. "You won't trick me."

"I am not doing that. I want you." Brie said and she did. Allie was the one who had been in control for a while now and Brie hadn't been out to have any fun.

"I told you, I won't fall for your game." He said getting ready to go further with her.

"I am not playing any game. Allie isn't the one here anymore." Brie said. "I think you know that because Allie wouldn't be enjoying this like I am."

"Okay, I'll play." He said not believing that she thought this was going to work. "Who are you then?"

"Brie." She said to him. "And I haven't had any fun in a while. So, let's just get to this."

"You want this?" He asked her while moving closer to her. "You want me to fuck you."

"Yes, I said I did." She replied. "So, just come on."

"You are impatient." He said to her. He knew she wouldn't be able to keep this up once he started. So, he figured he would play along with her and once she said stop, he wouldn't. It would make things even better.

"I am impatient because I want you to fuck me now." Brie said. "So, let's get on with it."

"Okay, if that is what you want." He said to her. As he got on top of her.

"God, finally." She said.

As they were making love, He honestly couldn't believe that she was enjoying this. She didn't say stop like he thought. She was actually telling him to continue. She was really enjoying it and he was shocked at that. He was more shocked by her words during it. She kept telling him to do her harder and faster the whole time. And he knew that was something that Allie wouldn't do. But he didn't believe in the D.I.D. thing. He didn't think she had different personalities. So, he began to think that maybe Allie wasn't like he thought.

"That was great." He said afterwards.

"It was." Brie said just as she heard Alexia tell her it was time for Allie to come back.

"I have to go and get things ready." He said getting up. "We have to make the tape."

"Whatever." Brie said as he left. _"What do you want, Alexia?"_

"_It is time for Allie to come back." Alexia said._

"_No, I said she could when I was ready." Brie said. "I am not ready yet."_

"_Brie, let Allie came back." Alexia said more forcefully to the alter._

"_No, I have more fun to have." Brie said. "I know what Randy is up to now. He is getting things ready for that tape. Which means, I get to have more fun."_

"_Brie! It is time for Allie to come back." Alexia said with more force. "The rest of us are ready to over take you, Brie. It is time for Allie to come back."_

"_Fine. Next time, I won't help you or her." Brie said._

It was then that Allie came back. She wondered why Randy stopped before he could rape her. She didn't think he would. Maybe he was going to let them go. Maybe he had changed his mind and was going to do that. She hoped so because he had stopped before raping her.

Please Review!! I know shocking chapter. Didn't expect that did you?


	10. The Deal

Thanks to Rkosgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the reviews!!

The next morning when Cody and Ted came in, Randy talked to them about what was going to happen that day.

"The pictures didn't have the effect I wanted." Randy told them. "So, it is time for the video. So, I need you get John for me. I need to talk with him."

"Okay." Cody said as he and Ted went to get John. They brought him out and sat him in front of Randy.

"Here is what is going to happen, John." Randy said. "You are going to have sex with Allie and I am going to videotape it. I am then going to send it to her husband."

"No, I won't do that." John said to him. "I will not do that to her. It is wrong."

"Oh, come on." Randy said. "I know you still have that crush on her. I am offering you the chance to be with her like you want. Tell me how often you have thought about fucking her. All those times you are there spending time with your son alone with her. How often do you think about fucking her once the kid is napping? Tell the truth."

"I am not going to answer that." He replied.

"Tell me the truth or I will kill her." Randy said.

"Fine, I have thought about that." He replied. "Are you happy now?"

"I know you have thought about it. I want to know how often." Randy said with a smirk. "Tell me how often you have thought about fucking the lovely Allie."

"Why do you want to know that?" John asked him.

"I just am curious. I want to know how good she is in your dreams." Randy said. "So, I can compare if that is how good she really is."

"I have thought about it a lot, okay." John replied trying to stop the conversation.

"Is she good in your dreams?" Randy asked. "I know she is good in person."

"You don't know that." John said. "You are lying."

"I'm not. I fuck her last night and she very much enjoyed it." Randy said moving to sit closer to John.

"You may have done that, but I know she didn't enjoy it." He replied to him.

"Oh, she did. And now you will know for yourself." Randy said getting up. "It is time for you to fuck her. And if you don't, I will kill her and then take your son. So, what is it going to be? Are you going to fuck her or do I kill her?"

"Fine, you win." John said. He didn't want to do that to her but he couldn't let Randy hurt her or Landon.

"Good. Guys, make sure the video camera is ready." Randy said to Cody and Ted. They hurried off and set the camera up.

"It's done." Ted said coming back in the room.

"Good. Let me go get Allie ready and then I will tell you when to bring John in." Randy said walking to the room where Allie was.

He walked in the room and Allie was sleeping peacefully. He knew this was the only way to get her husband to stop looking for her. He had to make him think that Allie was cheating with John. He knew that she had cheated once before with Chris so, it wouldn't take much to convince Dave that she was cheating again. He took the handcuffs off and woke her up. He had to make her understand why she was going to be with John.

"Here is what is going to happen, Allie." Randy said to her. "I am making a video that will make your husband stop looking for you."

"What are you talking about?" Allie asked him.

"I am going to videotape you and John having sex." He replied.

"I won't do that with him." She said back.

"Oh, you will." He said walking over to her. "If you don't, I will kill John, Chris, Dave and I will take your son. So, what is your choice? Do you have sex with John or do I kill everyone you care about?"

"You win. I will do what you want." Allie said. She couldn't let him kill everyone she cared about.

"Good choice." Randy said leaving. He was going to get John.

After Randy left, Allie heard the alters again in her head. They were arguing about taking control.

"_Brie, you need to take control again." Alexia said. "It will protect Allie from the pain of this."_

"_I told you, I wasn't going to that anymore." Brie replied._

"_Brie, you know that you need to take control." Alexia said. "Please."_

"_Fine, but when I take over this time, you will not make me go until I want." Brie replied. "That is my deal. Do you take that?"_

"_Yes. You can stay as long as you want." Alexia replied. She knew that Allie had to be protected from this._

"_Good. Then I will get ready to take over." Brie said getting ready to take over control._

Brie was in control when Randy brought John in. She knew that she was not leaving this time until she wanted to. She knew what Randy wanted from "Allie" and she would make sure that he got that. She would help protect Allie like always.

"Are we ready for this?" Randy asked her.

"Of course." Brie "Allie" replied. "Let's get on with it."

"Good. The video camera is ready so, let's get started." Randy said. "You two know what to do, I hope anyway."

"I'm sorry, Allie." John said to her.

"I know its fine. We do what we have to do for the people we love." Brie said knowing that was what Allie would say.

"Enough of this. Let's get on with it." Randy said to them. He moved John to where Allie was. "Okay, let's go."

Brie knew that John was not going to make the first move. He was scared to do that with Allie. So, she decided to take control. She pulled him down to her and kissed him. She knew what she had to do.

"It's okay." She said to him quietly. "This is what we have to do to save everyone. It is fine."

"I don't want to have to do this." He said quietly to her before pulling away.

"I know you don't. But we have to, we have to save everyone." She said to him. "It's fine. Let's just make this look like he wants it and then it will be over."

"Okay." He said to her.

"Enough talking. Get on with it." Randy said from behind the camera.

"Just relax, alright. You will get what you want." Brie said. "So, shut the hell up so, I can do this."

"Then do it." Randy said. That was not like Allie but he thought it was because of the situation.

John and "Allie" proceed to have sex like he wanted. Brie, like before, was enjoying everything. She was enjoying it more with John than with Randy. And she knew that came across on the tape. She also knew that it needed to, so, she made sure to do exactly everything to get John into it. And her plan worked, everything she did made John get more into it. But she knew that this would make his crush on Allie grow a little more. But she had to protect Allie like always. That was the thing with the alters. They remembered everything that Allie did and what was said to her but Allie rarely remembered anything that happen when the alters were in control. Brie was very much enjoying being in control and right now, she was not going to give that up.

"That was good." Randy said afterwards. "Now, I can get this tape to Dave and it will make him stop looking for you. Once he sees that you are fucking the actual father of your son, he will stop. Then you will be mine forever."

He left then not realizes that the camera had still been on and got his final words. He got everything ready to send the tape. He gave it to Cody and Ted to mail. He then got ready to listen to the bugs in Allie's house and find out what was going on. He left John in with Allie. He figured after what happened, Allie would want to talk to him and make him understand everything. But after seeing how hot the sex was between John and Allie, he was shocked that both would want to do anything but sleep. And he knew that would come across to Dave and he would believe that Allie had been fucking John all this time.

Please Review!!


	11. Shocking Revelation

Thanks to Rkosgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the reviews!! Please everyone review.

A special thanks to Queenofyourworld and Dejavu 1978 for the help with this chapter.

The tape was delivered to Dave later on that day. The police had been there earlier and told him that they had not found anything. He couldn't believe that there was no sign of Randy, Allie or John. He knew that Randy had to have them. Just as he was putting in the DVD, Chris showed up.

"Any news?" Chris asked him.

"No. The police have no sign and Adam can't find anything on Randy, Allie or John. It is like they have vanished." Dave said sitting down. Landon was with Trish for a little while. He really missed Allie and Dave couldn't really explain why she wasn't there.

"What is this?" Chris asked looking at the case.

"It is a DVD I got through the mail. I was just getting ready to play it." Dave said.

"There is a note." Chris said taking it out of the package. "I work at a hotel and thought you might find this interesting."

"Find what interesting?" Dave asked pressing the play button.

Allie and John came on the screen. Dave and Chris couldn't believe it when Allie and John started having sex on the DVD. Dave had been so certain that Allie wasn't with John and now, he was seeing that she was. He stopped the DVD.

"I can't believe I trusted her." Dave said getting up. "I trusted her to not cheat on me. God, I'm stupid."

"Dave, this isn't something Allie would do." Chris said to him. "Allie loves you and she wouldn't cheat on you."

"She did with you." He replied. "I remember when she confessed about you and one night. Was that all it was? Or did you and she continue with the affair?"

"No, it was the one night." Chris replied. "And you know that. You know she wouldn't cheat on you."

"You can't deny the DVD." Dave said starting to pace the room. "You can't deny that it is my wife fucking a nineteen year old."

"Dave, let's finish the DVD and see if we see anything that might explain this." Chris said "Dave, you know she loves you."

"She might love me but she is obviously fucking John." Dave said sitting down. "Maybe that is why she was always making sure he was here visiting Landon because she was fucking him."

"Dave, Allie wouldn't do that." Chris said. "I know her. She wouldn't be with John if she had a choice."

"Let's just watch the DVD." Dave said pressing play.

He and Chris watched as John and Allie were having sex on the screen. She sure seemed to be enjoying it and so did he. It made Dave so angry that he trusted her and all this time she was probably fucking John. They finished it DVD then Chris heard Randy at the end, Dave didn't catch it.

"Wait, rewind." Chris said to Dave.

"Why?" Dave asked. "I don't want to see my wife fucking her boy toy again."

"Not that." Chris said. "The end."

Dave rewound it and listened to the end. He then heard Randy say this would make Dave stop looking for her.

"I knew it." Chris said. "I knew that Allie wouldn't cheat on you."

"I can't believe that Randy made them do that." Dave said now realizing that he did.

"He must have threatened Landon. John and Allie wouldn't do that unless it was to protect Landon." Chris replied.

"I know that." Dave said. "I know they would do anything to protect Landon. I am going to kill Randy for this."

"Yeah, but first you need to have the police watch this and listen to the end." Chris said.

"I don't know, maybe just hear the end." Dave said. "If they see the rest, they will believe that Allie is with John and that she left me."

"They need to see it all." Chris said to him. He picked up the phone and called the detective who came right over.

"Based on this DVD, I think it is safe to say that your wife has left you for John." Detective Grant Jackson said.

"Listen to the end." Dave said with some force.

"Okay." He replied listening to it. "Okay, I will see we can get any lead on Randy Orton."

"Thank you." Dave said as the detective left. "When I get Allie back, what is this going to do to us?"

"I don't know." Chris said. "But you love her and you know she had no choice in this. She was obviously trying to protect Landon."

"I know that. But it doesn't make it any easier."

"Yeah. But focus on getting her back right now."

"I am."

While Dave and Chris were watching the DVD and talking to the police, Allie was talking to John, who had no idea she was Brie.

"I'm sorry about this." He said to her. "I didn't want to do that."

"It's no big deal." Brie said. "It was awesome. Who knew someone as young as you would be that good."

"Sorry?" He said not believing that she would say that. It was not like Allie at all.

"I said it was really good, amazing in fact." Brie said. "Something we totally need to do again."

He got up and starting pacing because he had no idea why she was saying this.

"Why are you saying that?" He asked her. "You don't mean that."

"Oh, I mean it." She said getting up and walking over to where he was. "I never say anything I don't mean."

She got very close to him. She knew he was what she wanted. She, unlike Allie, found the whole marriage thing boring. She wanted more excitement then Allie and now that she was in control, she was going to have it.

"You have no idea how much I want you again." Brie said rubbing her hands on his chest.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her. This was not like Allie at all.

"Because I'm not Allie. I'm Brie." She replied. "You know I have different personalities."

"You aren't Allie?" He asked her.

"No, I'm Brie." She said to him still standing close to him. "And Allie and I don't think the same way. I like the excitement. I find marriage and Dave so boring. You are what I want."

"You don't mean that." He said.

"Oh, I do." She replied kissing him. "I know you enjoyed being with me despite the situation. You got so turned on when I kissed you, and when we started having sex. You were so hard and it was so awesome. The way you made love to me was so hot. And I know you want to be with me again. Just admit it." She said kissing him again.

"I can't do that." He said quietly. He was getting really turned on again with her.

"Oh, but you want to." She said to him. "You want me as much as I want you, I can tell. So, give in to your feelings." She whispered before kissing him again. "I want you so much right. Make love to me right now."

She felt him kiss her back. She heard Alexia in her head telling her this was wrong but she was not listening. She wanted him again and she was going to have him. She blocked out Alexia and led John over to the bed again. They were soon making love again. Brie knew now that she was not going to give control over to Alexia or Allie. She was going to stay in control and do what she wanted to do. Which meant being with John now, and she knew Randy would be coming back and would want her again. She was more than wiling to be with him as long as she could be with John too and she would make him see that was her condition.

Please Review!!


	12. Brie's Deal

A Special Thanks to Queenofyourworld and Dejavu1978 for all the help with this chapter.

Randy came back later and both Allie and John were asleep. He had Ted and Cody come in and take John back to his room. Randy wanted some more time with Allie. He had fallen asleep and didn't hear if Dave got the video or not.

"Oh, Allie, we are going to have so much fun." He said to her as she started to wake up.

"What do you want?" Brie asked him. She was still in control and ignoring Alexia, who wanted to be in control to handle this.

"I want you." He said. "You know that. You and I together forever."

"If you want to be with me again, you need to know my conditions." She said to him. Brie knew how he could be because she knew Allie's memories. But she was not afraid of him because she knew she could use sex to get what she wanted.

"What makes you think that you are in any position to make demands?" He asked her. This really wasn't like Allie at all.

"First off, I am not Allie, so stop calling me that." Brie said. "I am Brie, so, call me that."

"Brie?" He asked her.

"I know you know that Allie has different personalities." Brie said to him.

"Yes, but I don't believe that." He said.

"Oh, it's true. Allie is gone and I am Brie." She said to him. "Why else would I enjoy sex with you? You know Allie wouldn't."

"You have acted different since I brought you here." He replied not thinking that she was right. "So, you are Brie, not Allie. What if I want Allie back?"

"Why would you want that boring girl back? I am so much more fun. Think about it, you can have Allie's body but it will be me and I know how to have fun."

"If you are Brie, then prove it."

She knew what he meant for her to prove it. So, she did what he wanted. She kissed him first. She knew it was having the effect on him that it was suppose to. She knew what exactly he wanted and she gave that to him. They proceed to have sex, because to her that's what it was. She didn't like him and she didn't really want to be with him. But she knew this was what he wanted. While they were having sex, she heard Alexia inside her head.

"_What are you doing? You know this is wrong. Stop this and let Allie come back or at least let me take over. You are going to hurt John. He doesn't deserve that and you know it. You are taking advantage of how he feels about Allie. As for Randy, you are just using him so, you can continue to be with John. Let me take over and fix this."_

Afterwards Randy realized that this wasn't Allie and now he wanted to keep Brie here forever.

"So, how do I keep you here instead of Allie?" He asked her as they were lying there.

"All you have to do is what I ask." She said. "And I can make sure that Allie doesn't come back."

"What is your request because if you continue this, I will do whatever you ask." He said to her.

"Good. Then make sure that you keep John here and don't let him go or hurt him. And I want unlimited access to him, is it a deal?"

"Deal. But I have a condition to. I want you to be with me anytime I want. If you do that, then we have a deal."

"You have a deal."

"Good. So, how do I get Allie's husband to stop looking for her?"

"I don't think that will happen. We need to think about things. I do not want to go back to that. Marriage is so boring, I have no idea how miss goody goody does it. Just being in her head is too much."

"So, you don't like the marriage thing."

"No, it is so freaking boring. How she can do the mom thing and the wife thing? God, I am surprise she is sane."

"So, you don't like the kid at all?"

"No, I hate it. It's fine for Allie to be the mom but not me. I will never have a baby and if I were to get pregnant while I am in control, believe me, I would not keep it."

"Good to know."

"Now, you have got what you wanted so, where is John and is he safe?"

"He is next door and he is fine."

"Good. I think our time is up."

"No, it's not. I want more and I will not leave without."

"Fine, then let's get on it." She said pushing him back onto the bed. "You get what you want, I get what I want, and Allie goes away forever."

"That is good." He said kissing her. He really liked Brie, now, he just had to find a way around John. He had agreed to Brie's condition and he would share her with John for now. But he was going to find a way to get rid of him and have Brie to himself.

They were soon having sex and Brie heard Alexia in head again. Why couldn't she go and leave Brie alone? Once Randy was gone. Brie talked to Alexia.

"_Brie let me take over. Randy will not follow your condition. He will get rid of John because he doesn't want to share you. Please let me take over."_

"_No, I am having fun and I will not give that up. You wanted me to take over for Allie and save her the pain. That is what I am doing. I can't help if I want John. He is sweet and I like him. I haven't had these feeling for anyone. And I am not letting you or Allie out. I want this. I can protect John from Randy. And I can get rid of Randy if I want."_

"_Brie, you are wrong. Please let me take control and clean this up before it gets worse. You don't want to hurt John and you will when Allie comes back and doesn't want him."_

"_Allie is never coming back. I am going to stay in control and be with John. And when the time is right, I will get rid of Randy and be with John."_

"_Brie, I hope you know what you are doing. I will always be here. And I am going to save you from making a bigger mistake."_

"_Just shut up, Alexia. I am in control and you and Allie will not be. Now, leave me alone."_

With that, Brie got Alexia to go where the alters were. She knew that Allie was deep in the mind and was not going to be coming out. She was going to remain in control until she could find someone to get rid of Allie and Alexia permanently.

Please Review!!


	13. Secrets Kept

Thanks to Rkosgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the great reviews!!

A Special thanks to Dejavu1978 and Queenofyourworld for the great ideas.

The next few weeks, Dave, Chris, Adam and the police did everything to find Allie and John. But no one had any luck, everyone began to wonder just where Randy was keeping them. How had no one seen him or them at all?

"Where are they?" Dave asked Adam. "It has been almost month since Allie was taken. This is crazy. My son needs his mother."

"Dave, I have tried everything to find him." Adam said. "I have found no trace of Randy, John or Allie. No use on her credit cards or bank account, nothing on John's either. I have found no cars, nothing. It is like they have vanished."

"He has to have them someone." Chris replied. He and Dave had put all differences aside to help find Allie and John.

"Did you talk to John's parents and roommates?" Dave asked.

"Yes. He left the morning Allie was taken and hasn't been heard from." Adam said taking out a file. "I did get copies of all messages, text and voice, from their cell phones as well as a list of calls made."

"What did that tell you?" Dave asked.

"On the day they disappeared, John called Allie right after her doctor's appointment." Adam said reading the paper. "That was the last call she answered. The ones from you and everyone else went right to voicemail."

"So, John called her that morning." Dave said.

"Maybe Randy took him first and then used him to get Allie where they are. That would explain why she would go without calling Dave first." Chris said. He knew that Allie was close to John and would do anything to help him, if he needed it. He never told Dave how close John and Allie were. Allie had confided in him about things and he promised not to tell and he wasn't going to break that.

"Yes, Allie would help John if he needed it." Dave said agreeing.

"That is probably how Randy got her to let her guard down." Adam said. "So, I will try to find something. I will check every place again."

"Thank you." Dave as Adam left.

"We will find them." Chris said to him. "They have to be somewhere."

"I know. I just I am worried about what condition they both will be in." Dave said. "I know you think I don't care about John. But I do, I don't want anything to happen to him. He is Landon's biological father."

"Dave, I know you care about John. But the last few years, you have made things hard for Allie and John." Chris said. "He has never made Landon think he was his father. He let everything be the way it was. He watched you be the dad to Landon. And he didn't interfere."

"I know that. I know how hard this has to be on him." He replied. "I never wanted to make things hard or uncomfortable. But I didn't want to confuse Landon. That is why I have been like that. Chris, what has Allie told you?"

"Dave, you know that Allie still confides in me. She sometimes needs someone who isn't involved in this." Chris said as they sat at the table. "She asked me not to tell you everything."

"Chris, please tell me what she told you." Dave said. He knew that Chris was holding something back.

"She just told me how hard things have been for you, her, John and Landon, that's all." Chris replied.

"Okay." Dave replied. He knew Chris was still holding something back but he also knew that Chris wouldn't tell him yet.

"I have to go. Let me know if you hear anything." Chris said getting ready to leave. He knew that Dave wouldn't stop until he told him what Allie had said and he couldn't do.

"I will." He said as Chris left. He wondered what Chris was hiding. He also knew that maybe Dr. Morrison knew. Even after three years, Allie was still seeing Dr. Morrison. But now, he needed to pick up Landon from his play date.

While Dave was going to get Landon, Chris was on his way to talk to Dr. Morrison. He hoped that John wouldn't say anything if he knew what Allie had said.

"John, how are you?" Chris said walking into his office.

"I'm good, Chris. I heard about Allie, any word?" John asked.

"No. I just talked to Dave and he wants to know what Allie told me." Chris said sitting down. "I know she told you too."

"She told me a lot." John said. "But you know I can't tell you."

"I know. But I am thinking it is what she told me." He replied. "She confided in you about her, Dave, John and Landon."

"She did but that is all I will say." John said to him.

"I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't tell Dave." Chris said.

"I won't. Because Allie is my patient, I can not tell him." John replied.

"Good. Because we both know, it won't end well if he knew." Chris said getting up.

"I agree." John said walking Chris to the door.

Chris left and headed home. He was relieved that Dr. Morrison wouldn't tell Dave everything. He was determined to make sure that Dave never found out what Allie had told him. He was worried about Allie and John. Their bond had grown over the last three years. Allie had fought Dave so hard to let John see Landon more. Dave finally agreed but it had taken its toll on her marriage and Chris knew that. He also knew he would do whatever it took to keep what Allie had told him a secret.

Please Reivew!!!!


	14. Secrets Revealed

Thanks to Rkosgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the awesome reviews!!!

This chapter tells you the secret that only Allie, Chris, and Dr. Morrison know.

"**I have decided to move us." Randy said to Ted and Cody. **

"**Why?" Cody asked.**

"**The police might be closing in, so I am moving us to a cabin by the lake. No one will look for us." He said walking around the warehouse.**

"**But you worked so hard to get this place the way you wanted." Ted said to him.**

"**I know but I can't take someone taking Brie away from me." He replied.**

"**Okay, so, what about John?" Cody asked.**

"**We take him with us." Randy replied. He knew if he didn't, Brie would suspect something. "Get everything into Allie's SUV. "**

**They left to get everything together. Randy then went to where Brie was. She was sleeping peacefully. He wondered about the different personalities. He had read up online about it. He knew he wanted to keep Brie but he read that the personalities often take over on each other. He hoped that wouldn't happen. He also was working on a way to get rid of John. Brie, for some reason, wanted John around and Randy kept him around to make her happy. He knew it would make her more his and she wouldn't leave.**

"_**Brie please let me take over." Alexia said in Brie's head. "If you don't, it will be bad."**_

"_**I will not let you take over. I am having fun." Brie said. "I will not give up my time with John. So, just leave me alone."**_

"_**Brie, why do you think you have those feelings for John?" Alexia asked. "Don't you think it is a little strange that you are with him one time and you are all in love with him? Then over the last few weeks, you have been with him a lot as with Randy too."**_

"_**I never gave it much thought." Brie replied. "I knew it was love at first sight with him. Randy, I don't like. I am working on a way to get rid of him."**_

"_**When you get rid of him, you need to let Allie come back." Alexia replied. "You know that."**_

"_**No, I don't. When I get rid of Randy, John and I are going to leave. I am going to stay in control and leave." Brie said. "I am not going back to that boring life."**_

"_**That is the life Allie knows and loves." Alexia replied. "I am trying to get you to see that."**_

"_**I am going to do what I want." Brie said.**_

"_**I think it is time you knew something." Alexia said. "This is a memory of Allie's that I know you don't know. It is buried deep in Allie's mind and I was the one who put it there."**_

"_**What are you talking about?" Brie asked. "What are you trying to do Alexia?"**_

"_**I am going to explain it to you and you will understand your sudden need for John." Alexia replied.**_

**Flashback Memory Four months ago**

"**Did Landon go down for his nap okay?" Allie asked John when he came downstairs into the laundry room which was in the basement. She had gone there for some alone time.**

"**Yeah, he went right out." He replied to her.**

"**Great." She said wiping the tears away.**

"**Are you okay?" He asked her.**

"**Yeah." She said while trying to not cry.**

"**Are you sure? You don't seem okay." He said seeing that she was crying.**

"**I think my husband is having an affair again." She said just bluntly telling him.**

"**Why would he do that?" John asked her. "I mean, you are awesome, so why would want someone else?"**

"**Thanks for that. But we have been having some problems." She replied. "It has a lot to do with the situation."**

"**What situation?" He asked her. "If you want to talk about it?"**

"**The situation with you, me, Dave and Landon." She replied. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't say anything."**

"**Does he hate that I come over?" He asked.**

"**It doesn't matter. I want you to come and visit Landon." She said turning away. "He just doesn't understand."**

"**I'm sorry if this is causing problems for you." He said sadly.**

"**It isn't. The problems we have were here long before this." She replied still crying a little.**

"**I'm sorry." He said hugging her.**

"**It's not your fault." She said pulling away a little.**

**It was then that he leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked at first but she didn't pull away. It was passionate and loving. And it had been a while since her husband had kissed her like that. What happened next was something that she didn't mean to happen. She and John ended up in the room that was off from the basement. She didn't mean to have sex with him, it just happened. She knew apart of it was because of the problems in her marriage and the fact that she thought Dave was cheating on her and that they hadn't been together in awhile. She immediately regretted what happen.**

"**I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened." She said getting up and getting dressed. "I am so sorry."**

"**It's okay." He said getting dressed too.**

"**John, I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking and I am no better than Paige." She said feeling horrible and starting to cry a little. She didn't mean for that to happen.**

"**Allie, it wasn't just you." He said. "And I am not that fifteen year old anymore. I am nineteen and don't do anything I don't want to. And you are not like Paige. You are loving, caring, and just the best person."**

"**I'm just sorry. I don't want this to make you stop coming to see Landon. I don't want that. I want you to come and see him often." She replied. "I don't want that to change."**

"**It won't. And don't worry, I won't say anything about what happened." He said.**

"**John, you shouldn't have to keep that secret. And I don't want you to. I will tell Dave what happen."**

"**Please don't do that." **

"**Why not?"**

"**Because he will kill me. And I would prefer not to be dead."**

"**Yeah, you are right. He would kill you. So, let's not tell him."**

"**Okay. I am going to go. Bye, Allie."**

"**John, thank you for being so caring about me. I appreciate it. You really are a great guy." She said walking over and kissing him on the cheek. **

"**You are easy to care about." He said leaving.**

**Once he was gone, Allie thought about what happened. How did she let that happen? She didn't mean for it to happen. She knew she could never tell Dave. It was one secret that she would keep to herself. **

"_**That is why you feel that connection to him." Alexia said to Brie after she told her. "It is because Allie feels it. They were together that once and it made their bond greater. Even if Allie doesn't remember it, because I buried with the help of Chris. I took over as Allie and asked him to try to bury it, and he did. But not before she told Dr. Morrison, he told her to tell Dave everything, but she knew she couldn't. But she feels the bond, why do you think she came so quickly when she thought he was in danger?"**_

"_**So, they have that bond, big deal. She will never love him like I do." Brie said.**_

"_**Are you sure? Or do you just wish?" Alexia asked. "You didn't even know it happened, so how do you know if she loves him or not?"**_

"_**She doesn't." Brie said confidently. "I know she doesn't."**_

"_**You are wrong, Brie. She does. Even if she doesn't admit it or know it, she does love him. The last few years, as he spent time with Landon, he also spent time alone with Allie. Dave never wanted to be present when John would visit Landon. So, the bond between Allie and John grew."**_

"_**What about her husband?" Brie said. "Does she love him?"**_

"_**She does love him a lot." Alexia said. "But she loves John too. She just put those feelings aside, which is why I think you feel them. You feel how Allie feels, but where she has buried it because she thinks it is wrong to be with someone so much younger, you don't feel that way. You got the feelings Allie's has for him. That is why you fell so fast and why you want to be with him. Allie feels she can't be, so, those feelings are buried but you somehow tapped into those feelings. Brie please let me take over and fix this before this destroys Allie and John. They will never come back from this if it continues."**_

"_**I will not give up control. Now that I know this is what Allie does want, I am going to make sure we get it." Brie said before waking up.**_

**Once Brie was awake, she remembered everything. And she was going to give Allie and John what they want. She would remain in control and give Allie the thing she wanted but believed she couldn't have.**

**Please Review!! And were you shocked by the secret that Allie and Alexia knows and told Chris and Dr. Morrison. **


	15. Unanswered Question

"Everything is ready." Cody said coming in.

"Good. You two, put John in the SUV, I will get Brie." Randy said walking to the room where Brie was. "It's time to go."

"Where?" Brie asked.

"To a cabin by the lake." He replied grabbing her by the arm and pulling her out of the room.

They made their way to the SUV. Ted and Cody already had John in it. Randy put Brie in the front seat. He got in the driver's seat and they were soon where on their way out of town. He had left a message for the police when they got to the warehouse. They would know that he had Allie and John but not where he was.

They arrived at the lake a short while later. Ted and Cody took John inside and put him in a room. Randy got Brie out and walked into the house.

"Here we are." He said to her. "Home."

"This place is nice." She said looking around. "So, how long are we here for?"

"Indefinitely." He replied. "It's time to go upstairs."

"Okay." She said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs. He took her to the master bedroom of the cabin.

"Here we go. You will stay here." He said to her.

"Fine. When can I see John and make sure he is okay?" She asked him.

"Soon." He said rolling his eyes at her question. Why was she insisting on seeing John?

"Okay." She said as he walked out.

She decided to take a nap since it was a long drive to the lake. Once she was asleep, she heard from Alexia again.

"_Brie, listen to reason. Please let me take over." Alexia said. "I have to stop this before things go crazy."_

"_You can't stop it and you can't stop me." Brie replied to her. "Just let me have this. I am in control and will stay that way. I will not give up this."_

"_Brie, please. Randy is going to hurt John. He won't let anyone else have you." Alexia replied to her. "Things are getting crazy and it needs to stop."_

"_NO! I am not giving up control. You said this is what Allie wants, so I am giving that to her." Brie said. "And I can handle Randy."_

"_Brie, you don't understand." Alexia said._

"_Just shut up and leave me alone." Brie said before blocking Alexia out. It was something that alters can do._

When Brie blocked Alexia out, Alexia realized that she needed to get to Allie and try to help her remember everything. If she could get Allie to fight Brie for control, it would possibly get Brie out of control. It was the only way without Brie giving up voluntary. The only way an alter could be taken out is by the main personality, which was Allie. Then Alexia could step in and clean things up before allowing Allie to take back control. But Allie would need to remember everything, from what happen with John, all those months ago to what Randy did that day when Brie took over. And it would be hard for Allie to handle.

Randy had decided to talk to John about Brie and see if he could find out what the deal was. He knew it was something.

"So, John, why does Brie want to keep you here?" Randy asked sitting down across from John.

"I don't know." John said answering.

"You have to know. Why does she want you?" Randy asked again. "Tell me."

"She says that she loves me, okay." He said. "That's all I know."

"But why does she?" Randy asked. "She has me but she wants you. Why?"

"I really don't know, Randy." John said truthfully.

"Do you think that Brie will stay and not let Allie come back?" Randy asked him.

"I don't know." John replied.

"Do you like Brie more than Allie?"

"I like them both, I guess."

"But I would think like me, you like Brie more because she is the one who wants to be with us. Allie never did." He said looking for John's reaction. He saw what he was looking for. "So, you and Allie were having an affair behind her husband back. I knew it."

"We were not having an affair." John said back.

"I saw the reaction. When I said that Brie wants to be with us while Allie didn't." Randy said moving closer. "You and Allie do have something going on."

"We don't." John said again.

"Tell me the truth. You know I want that." Randy said to him. "Tell me the truth, NOW!"

"I am not having an affair with Allie." John replied.

"Okay." Randy said leaving.

After Randy left, John thought about things. He would never tell anyone about what happen with Allie that one time. He had strong feelings for Allie which made him like Brie a lot because she was Allie but different. Brie was the one who wanted to be with him but he wondered if it was some part of Allie. He had gotten close to Allie over the last three years when he would visit Landon. Her husband was never there when he would come over. He thought about what happen between them a lot but he never told anyone about it. It happened because she was upset and he wanted to be a good friend to her because she helped him and she was the mother of his son, even it wasn't biologically.

Now it was like he was getting his chance to be with her, even if it was Brie. But he knew that like him, she missed Landon, well Allie did. He wondered if Allie would ever come back or would Brie stay forever. He knew if Brie stayed, that she would be with him. Why did things have to be so complicated?

Please Review!! And give me ideas. Up next, Alexia finds something out and tries to get Allie to fight Brie.


	16. What Allie wants

Thanks to Rkosgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the awesome reviews!!!

The next week went by pretty quickly and Brie realized that John missed Landon a lot. She had begun to have a lot of maternal instincts lately and she wondered why. She decided to get Randy to get Landon and bring him to the cabin. She would make him see it was for the best. And it was, because when she and John got away from Randy, they could be a family with Landon.

"Randy, I want you to get Landon and bring him here." Brie said when Randy came into the room where she was. Randy kept her and John in the rooms all the time. When Brie wanted to see John, Randy would take her to the room where John was.

"Why do you want the kid here?" Randy asked her. "I thought you didn't like kids."

"I have changed my mind. I want him here." Brie replied. "Please bring him here."

"Okay. If you want that, then I will." He said. "But you will have to pay me back for doing for you."

"Fine, whatever you want." She said. "I just want him here."

"Alright. Give me a little bit and I will have him here." He said kissing her before walking out. He wondered why she wanted him. He figured it was because John wanted him there. But he would get Landon and bring him there. And then she would owe him.

"Everything okay, Randy?" Ted asked him.

"Yeah. I need you and Cody to go back to Louisville and take the kid." Randy said to them. "I want you to bring him here."

"Kids don't go with strangers." Cody said to him.

"Just tell him that you have his mommy." Randy said. "Then call here and he can talk to her."

"Okay." Ted said getting up. He and Cody were soon on their way to Louisville.

Brie was in her room resting when she suddenly got sick. She had been feeling like this for a few days now. She wasn't sure what was going on. After she got out of the bathroom, she went to the bed and laid down. It was then that Alexia came into her head.

"_I know what is wrong with you." She said to her._

"_What?" Brie asked._

"_You or we are pregnant." She replied._

"_What? I'm pregnant."_

"_Since you are in control, yes." _

"_Wow, this is shocking. I wasn't expecting it."_

"_Brie, you knew that Allie was taking medication to get pregnant. And now, we are."_

"_I know she was taking medication but I didn't think I would get pregnant."_

"_Well, we are. The only problem, who is the father. Since Allie was with her husband the day before we were taken, and then you have been with John and Randy."_

"_I know the father is John. I know that."_

"_No, you don't. Brie let me take over and fix things."_

"_NO! I told you. You are not taking this away from me or Allie. We want this. We want John and Landon, a family."_

"_Brie, you are making a mistake. This isn't want anyone wants."_

"_It is what Allie wants. You told me that. You told me how Allie feels about John. She wants this."_

"_Fine."_

Once Brie didn't hear Alexia anymore, she was finally able to rest. She never thought that she was pregnant. Now, she was and she knew it was John's. She wouldn't tell Randy about the baby yet. She would wait just in case.

While Brie was resting, Alexia took this time to try and get to Allie. She knew that Brie had put her deep in the mind. She was going to find her and get her to fight Brie for control. But she knew it wouldn't be easy. She knew that Brie was right. This was what Allie wanted. Alexia had felt the feelings that Allie had developed for John. She knew how much Allie had been fighting them because she felt it was wrong. She was 18 years older than him and she was his former doctor. Alexia had helped bury what happen with Allie and John because she had felt Allie's struggle with it. Allie felt guilty because her feelings for her husband had changed. She still loved him a lot but they weren't connecting anymore. She thought if they had a baby together, it would strengthen it again. She knew that Dave hated that she and John had bonded over Landon. But she kept things the same, which was Dave as Landon's father and John as his fun uncle. It was Alexia's job to protect Allie and that was what she did. It was why she helped bury that memory. Allie didn't want to break apart her family and she did love Dave but she felt he was cheating. And Alexia felt it too, in fact, she was certain that he was.

It wasn't long before, Alexia located Allie in the mind. She was right where she thought she would be. And now, Alexia had to try to get Allie to fight Brie for control.

"_Allie, you have to come back and fight Brie for control. You don't want to be away from your family."_

"_I can't do that. I don't want to."_

"_You know that you need to. Allie, please if you come back, you can have things like you want."_

"_No, I can't. Don't you understand that? I am happy where I am. I am not dealing with the emotion anymore. I am not fighting my feelings anymore. Please, I don't want to."_

"_Allie, I told Brie today that you or she is pregnant. You have to come back and deal with this."_

"_I'm pregnant?" _

"_Yes, Allie you have to come back. Brie talked Randy into bringing Landon here. You need to come back to take care of him."_

"_Brie can do that. She can be the mom. This is what I want. Me, John and Landon, a family. I can't have that as Allie."_

"_Allie, you need to remember what happen with John four months ago and you need to know what happen with Randy." She knew she had gotten Allie's attention, now she was going to tell her everything._

"_Allie, four months ago, you slept with John in your house in the basement room, remember that. I know it is there. Think about it." She could tell that Allie was remembering something and she hoped it was that._

"_I remember that. I was upset about Dave and the fact that I found a receipt for a hotel. I knew he was cheating. John came down to tell me that Landon was down for his nap. Then he kissed me and it happened."_

"_Yes, it did. I helped you bury it because I knew you didn't want to break your family apart and you were struggling with your feelings that you thought were wrong."_

"_They are for Allie. Brie can have what I can't. And I am okay with that."_

"_Allie, do you know what happen with Randy? Are you remembering more?"_

"_Yes. I remember that he wanted me to have sex with him and I didn't want to. But Brie took over and she did. And she has every time since."_

"_Yes, that is right. What else is coming back?"_

"_I remember Randy making me and John be together for him to videotape. Randy wanted to make Dave think I was cheating. I remember Brie wanting to be with John. She made a deal with Randy, if he would make sure John wasn't hurt and let her have access to him, she would do what he wanted."_

"_That's right. Allie, you need to fight Brie for control. You need to for your family. For Dave, John, Landon and this new baby. A baby that could be Dave's, Randy's or John's."_

"_I can't do that. I want this family that Brie is putting together. Me, John, Landon and this new baby. I can't do that as Allie. So, I won't fight her for control, not until I feel it is time."_

"_Allie, please think about things, okay. If you get in control, you can have what you want."_

"_No, I can't. You know that, please just let Brie take control. I need to be away from everything."_

"_Allie, think about things, please." Alexia said to her._

"_I will think about it, okay." _

"_Okay." Alexia replied._

After her talk with Allie, Alexia knew this would be difficult. Allie had been the perfect wife, mother and doctor. Now, she was fighting her feelings for something she thought was wrong for her. She had somehow given Brie her feelings for John and her maternal instincts for Landon. Now, she was happy to let Brie have the family. The one she wanted but knew she could never have.

Please Review!!!! Do you like the twist in this story?


	17. Realization and Reunited

Thanks to Rkosgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the awesome reviews!!!!

Adam had tracked down a lead on a warehouse that he thought Randy had. It was the only lead he had came across in over a month. He contacted an associate, Rey Mysterio, who agreed to help him. They arrived at the warehouse and went inside. It was set up to look like a home. Adam knew this was where Randy had been keeping Allie and John. He and Ray looked around and found the bedrooms where they were kept and they also found some DVDs.

"Adam, this guy set this whole warehouse up like a house. It has everything a house would." Rey said as they looked around.

"I can't believe we missed them." Adam said finding the note. "You missed us and now we are on our way to new location. Sorry. I hope you enjoy the DVDs."

"Do you want to watch them here?" Rey asked him.

"Yes." Adam replied putting in the first one. Randy came on the screen.

_On the DVD:_

"_Whoever is watching this, sorry you have missed us. John and I have taken Allie away from here. That is right, John was in on my plan to take Allie. We both want her and realized this was the only way we could have her. So, we have taken her and have left. I hope you enjoying watching what has happened so far."_

The DVD switched to a bedroom and Allie. She was in the bedroom sitting on the bed. It was then that Randy came in with John. He left John in the room and walked out. The DVD then showed Allie and John talking at first and then they were making love. The DVD stopped afterwards and then went to another time when Allie and John were together. The last part of the DVD was Allie and Randy together. From what Adam and Rey saw it didn't seem that Allie was being held against her will. It looked the opposite.

Adam called the police and told them what they found. The police came right over and had Chris and Dave with them. Rey told them about the DVDs and how everything looked.

"Allie is being held against her will." Chris said. "She wouldn't leave her son if she wasn't."

"Okay. Do you want to watch the DVDs?" Detective Jackson asked.

"Yes. I want to see why you think my wife isn't being held against her will." Dave said to them.

The detective started the DVD that Adam and Rey had already watched. Chris and Dave watched what happen on the screen. It did look like that Allie wasn't being held against her will. It also looked like John and Randy were in this together.

"What is going on?" Dave asked. "The person on that DVD is nothing like my wife."

"Dave, her DID." Chris said now realizing it. "Her alters must have taken over."

"You are right." Dave said now knowing why. "Which one though?"

"What is DID?" The detective asked.

"Allie has multiple personalities. That is why who is on that DVD is not Allie, but an alter." Chris replied. "It has to be Brie. She is the wild one and the one who would do that."

"Okay, so, how do we use that?" The detective asked.

"I don't know yet." Chris said to him.

Chris and Dave left the warehouse and headed to see Dr. Morrison. He needed to know that the alters had taken over. While they headed to Dr. Morrison's office, Ted and Cody were getting ready to take Landon. They knew he was with the babysitter at the park. When he and babysitter were walking back to the car, Ted hit the babysitter while Cody grabbed Landon. They were soon on their way to the cabin. Landon started to wake up as they got closer to the cabin.

"Do you want to talk to your mommy?" Cody asked him.

"You know my mommy." Landon said not sure about talking to him. His mom and dad had told him to not talk to strangers but he hadn't heard from his mom in a while and he missed her.

"Yes. Let me get her." Cody said dialing Randy's cell phone. When Randy picked up he told him that they had Landon and that he wanted to talk to Allie. "Here is your mom."

"Landon, are you okay?" Brie asked as Allie.

"Mommy! I missed you." He said excitedly.

"I have missed you too, baby." Brie said. "You are on your way here, okay."

"Okay." Landon said to her.

"I will see you in a bit." Brie said.

"Okay, love you, mommy." He said.

"I love you, too, baby." Brie said.

Cody and Ted soon arrived at the cabin with Landon. Ted got him out and brought him into the cabin. Randy told Ted to take him to Brie.

"Mommy!" Landon said running to her.

"Baby, I missed you." Brie said. She heard Allie in her head telling her what to do.

"Where have you been?" He asked her.

"I was taken by a man and he wanted me to stay with him." Brie said. "But I couldn't be without my baby."

"I missed you, mommy and Uncle John." He said as she held him in her lap.

"We have missed you too." She replied.

"Uncle John is here?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said to him.

"Come on and I will take you both to him." Randy said seeing where this was going.

He walked Brie and Landon to the other room and unlocked the door. They stepped in and he closed the door behind him.

"Uncle John!" Landon said running up to him.

"Hey, little guy. I missed you." John said hugging him.

"I missed you too." Landon said hugging him back. "Daddy is worried about you both. I heard him talking to Uncle Chris."

"I know, little guy." John said to him. "We will hopefully be able to talk to him soon."

"Okay. I am just happy to be with you and mommy." He said.

"We are happy too, baby." Brie said.

She really did feel the love that Allie had for the little boy and she was happy that she asked Randy to bring him. She wanted to be the mom and she knew that she was channeling Allie for that. But it was also that she realized that she was pregnant. It was her, Brie, who was pregnant. This was the baby she and John had made together. She was certain it was his and not Randy's or Dave's. She knew that she needed to find a way to get her, John and Landon away from Randy. Then they could leave and be the family they should be. She already had it planned. They would leave this place and go somewhere else. They would go to a place where no one knew them and where they could be a family. She felt that it was what Allie wanted. For now, she had to find a way to get rid of Randy and his friends.

Please Review!!!! And give me ideas about how to get them away from Randy.


	18. New Revelation

**After leaving Dr. Morrison's office, Chris went home to his house and Dave did the same. Dave was shocked to find Shayna waiting for him.**

"**What are you doing here?" He asked her.**

"**I wanted to see you." She said kissing him. "It's been so long since we were together."**

"**You know you shouldn't be here." He said pulling away from her. "You need to leave."**

"**Why? Your wife isn't here." She said. "She will never know what we do."**

"**I can't do that. Landon will be home any minute." He said unlocking the door and walking in. Until then, they had been talking on the porch.**

"**So, you can tell him I am friend who came to help you while Allie is gone." She said as they walked into the living room. "He is only three, he will never know."**

"**Shayna, I can't do this right now. I am worried about Allie and Landon. This is so hard on him being without his mother."**

"**She brought this on herself, Dave. If she had quit that job when you asked, he wouldn't be so obsessed with her."**

"**It is not her fault. He is unbalanced."**

"**What about the other one? The one who is Landon's real father."**

"**I am Landon's father."**

"**Come on, Dave, you never wanted kids. You only agreed because it was the one way she would forgive you for the affair we had and you wanted to keep your image of the perfect husband with the perfect family."**

"**I love Allie and Landon. We are a family. Shayna, we never should have started this up again."**

"**You weren't saying that a few weeks ago when we were fucking the hell out of each other in that hotel. Your family was the last thing on your mind."**

"**I know that. And look what happened. My wife was kidnapped by a crazy person."**

"**Dave, you were going to leave her anyway. You told me that you had decided to leave her. Were you lying?"**

"**I wasn't lying. I was going to leave her but things have changed."**

"**No, they haven't. Now, she is gone, you can have Landon and be with me. People will never know about the affair." **

"**Shayna, I have to look for her. She is my wife and the mother of my son."**

"**That is not what you said. You said you were going to leave her and give her custody of Landon. And you would have visitations."**

"**I know I said that but things have changed."**

"**Yes, they have. You can have Landon all to yourself now. You won't have to share him with little miss perfect wife. Let that Randy guy have her. You don't want her anymore. Did you tell her that you didn't want that baby she wanted so much?"**

"**No, I didn't tell her that. We had been trying to have a baby."**

"**I know and you and I both know why she hasn't got knocked up yet. Dave, you don't love her anymore. You haven't for awhile. And you didn't want to have a baby with her."**

"**I know that. Shayna, I can't just give up on finding her. God, I am a terrible husband. What was I doing while my wife was getting kidnapped? Fucking you."**

"**You were enjoying it while we where doing it. And you have enjoyed it this whole year. We are meant to be, not you and little miss perfect."**

"**You should go. I have things to do."**

"**I am not giving you up. Just leave with me and Landon. You don't need her anymore, so, let Randy have her."**

"**Shayna, I have to find her. I might not love her anymore but she is the mother of my son."**

"**Don't you mean John's son? He is Landon's father."**

"**I am Landon's father."**

"**His legal one maybe but John is his biological father. And you said yourself that he and Allie have a bond over Landon."**

"**I know that." He said just as the phone started ringing. "Hello." **

**"Dave, its detective Jackson. I am sorry to tell you this but Landon has been kidnapped." **

**"What?"**

"**Someone knocked out the babysitter and took him. I'm so sorry."**

"**Do you have any leads?" **

"**We think Randy took him. He probably took him to Allie."**

"**Just find my son and my wife."**

"**We will try our best and we are on our way over to ask you some questions about everything."**

"**Fine." He said hanging up. "Landon has been kidnapped. They think by Randy."**

"**Oh, I'm sorry." She said hugging him. She knew he would need her now. "I'm not leaving you."**

"**Okay, I do need you to help me through this." He said hugging her back. **

"**I am here for you." She said to him. This was her chance to make him see that Allie and Landon wasn't what he needed anymore.**

**The police came over and asked him all kinds of questions about everything. He gave them a photo of Landon and they put out an amber alert on him. Dave hoped that the police or Adam would find Allie and Landon. He looked over at Shayna after the police left, he knew that having this affair with her was something he shouldn't do, but he couldn't leave her. He wanted to be with her more than anything and he had planned on leaving Allie and Landon for her. Now, he wasn't sure about that. If he got Allie and Landon back, could he leave them? He honestly didn't know anymore. He remembered the moment he realized that he didn't love his wife anymore. It was when she miscarried for the third time. He was relieved when she did. He hadn't wanted that baby or the others. He knew he was the reason they weren't having one. Shayna had told him to put birth control pills in Allie's food and she wouldn't get pregnant before he left her. He agreed and did it. Shayna was the one who gave him the pills. She said they would be undetectable in a blood test. But he wasn't sure, so, he made sure to give Allie something to mask them in any test the doctor might run. He had stopped about a month before Allie was taken. He knew he was getting ready to leave her and he could be extra careful until then.**

**Now she was gone and so was Landon. Was this his punishment for lying to Allie for almost a year? For having that affair with Shayna, for giving Allie the pills, and for telling her he wanted a baby when he didn't. **

**Please Review!! Were you shocked by this twist?**


	19. New Information

**Thanks to Rkosgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the awesome reviews!!!**

**Later that night, Dave got up and walked into Allie's office downstairs. He saw her computer and decided to log in. He needed something to take his mind off the fact that he and Shayna just had sex in the bed he and Allie share. He knew that he shouldn't be with her right now, but she knew he could never resist her. He turned Allie's computer on and it went right to her journal. He didn't know why it went to that, but he started reading her journal. He hoped it might help everyone find her. It was dated five months earlier.**

_**It is 230 in morning and I am wide awake. Landon is sleeping comfortable, which is good. He has had an earache the last few days and the doctor said it was an ear infection. He gave him antibiotics and said it would get better. That is one thing that Landon has had, ear infections. He must have had at least ten in the last three years. But that isn't why I am up. My dream woke me up again. It was different from the last one but still the same in what happened. I have no idea why I dreamed it. But let me tell you about this one. I was in the laundry room downstairs. John came down to tell me that Landon was asleep. I had been crying because I found a hotel receipt in Dave's shirt and it was dated a few days before. I had the feeling in the dream that Dave is cheating on me. I don't know if I really think that or is it just a dream? Anyway, back to my dream, I tell John what I thought about Dave and that I thought he is cheating on me. John says he is sorry and doesn't understand why Dave would do that because I am an awesome person. I tell him thank you and he hugs me. Just as I am pulling away, he leans in and kisses me. **_

_**In the dream, I don't pull away, I kiss him back. It is so passionate and gentle. I feel myself melt as he kisses me. Before I realize it, he has me pushed up against the wall down there. He is kissing me more passionately. It is really incredible. He moves to the buttons on my shirt and it soon gone. He continues to kiss me and starts kissing me all over. To be young, like that, he knows what he is doing. But it is a dream. Anyway, back to it. I feel like I am writing porn. But believe me that is how hot it got. At this point, he still has me pinned to the wall. I am thinking, in dream of course, that he just going to have sex with me right there against the wall. But he doesn't, he pulls away like he wants to apologize for kissing me and pretty much getting me naked. And I can see that he wants to do that. So, this is where I take control. I lead him into the room that is off from the laundry room. It is a bedroom that we were going to use as the nanny's room but since we didn't need one, it is now a guest room. **_

_**Once we are there, I kiss him and began to undress him. I don't know if it is because Dave and I haven't been together in awhile or what but I really want John. We ended up in the bed there, and we are having mind blowing great sex. It was just after everything that I woke up. I have no idea what made me dream that. I mean, I am 18 years older than him, really old enough to be his mother and he is a former patient. But here I am dreaming that I am having amazing sex with him. And I mean mind blowing amazing sex.**_

_**This is the second time I have dreamed that. This one was a little different because he has me up against the wall in this, where as the one from the other night, he didn't. I just had to write this down and get it off my mind. Maybe it will stop the dreams.**_

**He couldn't believe what he read. His wife had a sex dream about a former patient. He had no idea that Allie was having those dreams about John. He also couldn't believe that in the dream, she thought he was cheating. He didn't even know she thought that he might be. He continued to read her journal. It appeared that she had had those dreams about John for a while. The last was dated two days before she was taken. He knew they were obviously just dreams but still. He also knew that he had no room to talk about what she dreamed about. Because he was really cheating on her and he thought that because maybe she sensed that he was, that was why she was having those dreams about John. He turned off her computer and headed back to bed.**

**While Dave was thinking and feeling guilty about cheating on Allie, Brie was trying to get Landon back to asleep. She sang to him and he soon drifted off. Randy had left her and Landon in the room with John. He thought it might make it easier for Landon. He had already made Brie thank him for getting Landon. John kept Landon in his room, while Randy and Brie were having sex next door. John knew that Brie had made a deal with Randy for Landon to come and he figured it was Randy's idea for her to thank him with sex. **

"**He is finally asleep." Brie said moving to sit by John. Landon was in the bed sleeping.**

"**Good." John said to her. "Brie, why did you ask Randy to bring Landon?"**

"**Because you missed him and I did too." She said. "I wanted our family together."**

"**But he would be safer with Dave." John replied.**

"**No, he wouldn't be. John, Dave is cheating on Allie." She said. "And probably fucking his girlfriend while his wife and child are gone."**

"**What? How do you know that?" He asked. "Allie wasn't sure he was."**

"**She knew he was, she just didn't want to see it." Brie replied. "John, don't you want us to be a family?"**

"**I do. I mean, I have always wanted that but it can't happen." He said. He thought that because of their age difference that they couldn't be together. He had always wanted her.**

"**It can with me." Brie said. "We can get away from Randy and leave with Landon. We can go somewhere and start over. We can be the family we want. I want you and Landon and this new baby."**

"**What baby?" He asked.**

"**I'm pregnant. I didn't realize it until recently." She said to him with a smile. "This is our baby. I know it is."**

"**What if it is Randy's? Or Dave's?" He asked her. "You don't know that it is our baby. Have you told Randy?"**

"**No. I don't want him to do something." She replied looking away.**

"**Do you think he would?" He asked placing his arm around her.**

"**I don't know. I don't want to take the chance right now." She replied leaning close to him. She loved to be near him and she knew that Allie did too. "I will tell him when the time is right but I know this is our baby."**

"**Brie, is Allie ever going to come back?" He asked. He did like that Brie was with him but he knew that eventually Allie would come back.**

"**She doesn't want to." Brie replied. "She wants things like this, you, me, Landon and the new baby."**

"**How can you be sure of that?" He asked looking at her and then to Landon, who was sleeping.**

"**In my head when I am asleep, I can talk to the alters. Alexia talked to Allie." She said turning to face him. "Allie wants this. She wants you. But she feels that she can't have that because of the age difference and that you were once a patient. So, she wants me in control because I don't feel like that."**

"**She really said that?" He asked a little excited that Allie did want something with him. He knew that he first had feelings for her while he was in the clinic but he never said anything. Then the whole Paige thing happened when he thought he was with Allie. Once he got out and started spending time alone with her and Landon, his feelings deepen for her. But like before, he never told anyone and then they were together that day. He never mentioned it to her at all and she never said anything. He thought that she just didn't want anyone to know because of the situation.**

"**Yes. She wants this. She didn't remember what happen with you two until recently. Alexia went to Chris as Allie and asked him to bury the memory. She didn't want to break apart her family. But she has been struggling with her feelings for you." She said. "She has strong feelings for you. And she doesn't regret that you and she were together that day."**

"**I didn't know that." He said to her.**

"**John, Allie feels that she can't be with you so, she has allowed me to take over and have what she feels that she can't." She said. "Now, it is late and we should get some sleep."**

"**Yeah." He said as they both laid down on the bed. Brie got real close to him as both drifted to sleep. Landon was still sleeping soundly.**

**They were soon both asleep. Brie, for the first time, didn't hear Alexia. She was relieved about that. John, on the other hand, was thinking about what Brie had said. Did Allie want something with him but felt she couldn't or was Brie telling him what she was feeling? He wished he could talk to Allie just once and know for sure. That was all he wanted, to talk to Allie even if it was just once and for a few minutes only. He was happy that Landon was close to them but he still thought that he was safer with Dave. Now, he knew he would do anything to protect Landon and Allie, well Brie, from Randy.**

**Neither knew that Randy had watched the whole thing. He hated that they looked like a family. He knew he would have to get rid of John. Now, he just had to find a way.**

**Please Review!!!**


	20. A Moment Together

A few days later, Randy was thinking about how to get rid of John. He knew that Brie would not be happy but he wanted her to himself. That morning, he had moved Brie back to her room. He allowed her to stay with John and Landon but he wanted to fuck her that day and he knew he had to move her. Brie however was contacted by Alexia while she slept.

"_Brie, you need to let Allie back for just a little while. John needs to talk to her" Alexia said. "He is confused about things and needs her. I know you know that."_

"_I know he is confused but I can help him." Brie replied to her._

"_You can't. You don't know what he needs, Allie does." She said trying to make her see. "Please let Allie back even for a short while. You know John and Landon need that. Please, if you love him like you say, and then do this."_

"_Fine, she can come for a little while." Brie replied. "When?"_

"_Once you are in with John again. I have her ready to take control." Alexia said. She hoped that Allie would take permanent control but she wasn't sure. Allie had agreed to take over just to help John._

"_Okay, but I am taking back control afterwards." Brie said._

"_Fine." Alexia said._

Brie woke up just as she heard voices outside the room. She quietly went to listen. It was Ted and Cody talking.

"Randy wants him gone and soon." Cody said.

"I know. He only kept him to make Brie/Allie whoever happy." Ted replied.

"Yeah. Now, he says it is time for John to go and Randy plans to kill him." Cody said to him.

Brie couldn't believe that Randy was going to do that. She needed to find a way to save John and now. She wouldn't allow Randy to hurt him, even if she had to get in the way. If she had to die to make sure he was fine, she would. Because she knew if Randy killed her, he would hate himself and let John and Landon go. He had said as much one night after he fucked her.

"Guys, what are you doing up here?" Randy asked coming up.

"We were just talking." Ted said.

"Well, go downstairs and see what is going with the search." He said as they left. He walked into the room where Brie was. "Enjoy your nap."

"I did." She replied. "Can I see John and Landon now?"

"In a minute." He said walking over to her. "First we have some things to take care of."

"Do you have to fuck me every afternoon?" She asked him. "God, can't you give it a rest for a day?"

"We had a deal. I kept my end and you need to keep yours." He said grabbing her. "You will keep yours." He said kissing her.

"I never said I wouldn't." She said pulling away. "I just thought that maybe you could give it a rest for a day."

"Maybe tomorrow, sweetheart." He said pushing her down on the bed. "I want you to be with me like you are with John. So into it, so hot for it." He said kissing her. "I want you to scream with me like you do with him."

After they had sex, he stayed with her for a while. He wanted to see if he could find a way to get rid of John and not tell her.

"Are you sure we need John?" He asked her. "It can just be you, me and Landon."

"I need John and so does Landon." She replied. "We had a deal about that too."

"Maybe I would be more inclined if you wanted to fuck me half as much as you like to fuck him." He said walking over to her again. "What does he do that gets you so hot?" He asked pinning her against the wall. "Because you seem to enjoy fucking him a whole lot more than you like fucking me."

"Do you watch us or something?" She asked him.

"Oh, I do." He said still pinning her against the wall. "I watch every time I let you be with him. I see how much you enjoy it with him. If I take him away, would you enjoy it more with me?"

"If you take him away, you just should kill me. Because I would never be with you again." She said trying to move away from him.

"Wait." He said pulling her back against the wall. "I tell you what, you fuck me like you want to, not like I make you, and I will not hurt him."

"Fine." She said pushing him down on the bed. "You will get exactly what you want."

They then proceed to have sex again. She knew what he was looking for in this, and that was exactly what he got.

"Wow that was the best one yet." He said getting up and getting dressed.

"Now, I want to see John and Landon." She said getting dressed.

"Okay, let's go." He said leading her to the room next door. "Have fun family bond time." He said but thought "For now." to himself.

Once he was gone, Brie knew that it was time for Allie to come out. She saw that Landon was sleeping. She walked over to John and sat beside him.

"John, Allie wants to talk to you." Brie said to him.

"What?" He said very confused.

"I have decided to let Allie take control for a little while." She said to him. "She needs to talk to you."

"Can you do that?" He asked not sure how the whole personality thing worked.

"Yes. But it will take a minute." She said. She would have to go to sleep to let Allie take over. It was the only way. She soon drifted off and let Allie take control. But she stayed in a state of full awareness.

It seemed liked forever but time past and Allie woke up and was in control. She knew what Alexia had told her and what she remembered.

"John, are you and Landon okay?" Allie asked once she was in control.

"Yes. Allie, this is wrong on so many levels." He said to her.

"I know. This is a scary and weird situation." She said to him. "But you can handle this. You can take care of Landon."

"Things are so messed up. Everything that has happened with Brie." He said.

"Don't you like her?" She asked him.

"I do but she isn't you." He said to her. "I can't handle this."

"You can. You are strong person who can handle this. I know you can." She said taking his hands in hers. "Just be careful of Randy. He wants you gone."

"I know that. What do I do?" He asked her while she still held his hand.

"Just take care of Landon and Brie. I know she told you about the baby." Allie said while they sat there. "Honestly, I don't know who the father is. But I know it is a strong possibility it is yours. And I know you want that. I'm sorry about all this."

"I have a question for you. I really need it answered." He said to her.

"I know so, what is it?" She asked him.

"I need to know if what Brie said was true." He said. "I need to the truth."

"Yes, it is true what she said. I do want you but I can't." She said to him. "I can't because you were once my patient and I am a lot older than you."

"But you just helped Dr. Nash and Dr. Jericho. You weren't my actually doctor." He said to her.

"I know that much but I was one of your doctors. I can't and I am so sorry." She said crying a little. "This is so hard. I have feelings for you but I can't act on them, as much as I want to. But Brie can, she was not your doctor. I know you think I forgot what happened and I did for a while. But I remember now and Brie has that memory."

"I just. Allie, can't you stay?" He asked her. "You can help make Randy let us go."

"Brie is stronger than me right now, she is one who is strong enough to take control." She replied. "And she can fix this."

"Why don't you want to be in control?"

"Because if I was in control, I couldn't have what I want."

"Which is what?"

"You." She replied leaning in to kiss him.

The kiss soon turned passionate. This was what he wanted to be with her as Allie. She knew that this was probably the only time she could be with him as Allie. She also realized that Landon was sleeping in the room.

"We can't do this here with Landon right there." She said pulling away. She got up and took his hand and led him into the bathroom that was off from the room.

Once they were there, they started making love. She could feel Brie trying to take over at this point. But she wasn't going to let her yet. She wanted to be with him as Allie. She knew it was wrong to be him but she wanted too just this once before she let Brie take over. She wanted to make love to him as herself, to feel the emotion that she felt when they were together that first time. She would let Brie take control after.

Please Review!!!!


	21. In Control

After they had made love, John figured that Allie would regret it. He knew he didn't, because it was what he wanted. To be with her as Allie not Brie. He wondered sometimes why his life got like this. It seemed to start when he was put in the clinic by his parents for anger and self harm issues. He remembered the first time he realized his feelings for the petite blond doctor. He didn't know why he was having them then. And it started when he had a very detailed dream about her.

"John, are you okay?" She asked as they were now back in the bedroom.

"Yes. You regret what happen, don't you?" He asked her.

"No. I don't regret it." She said as they sat there. She could hear Brie trying to take over.

"So, is Brie coming back now?" He asked. He hoped not. He wanted Allie to stay for a while.

"No. I am not going to let her come back." She replied. "I need to deal with this."

"Okay, so what now?" He asked just as Landon woke up.

"Mommy." Landon said running up to her.

"Hey, baby." She said hugging her son tight. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Uncle John is taking good care of me." Landon said. "When can I go home?"

"I don't know, baby." She said. "I will see what I can do."

"Okay. Mommy, why are we here?" He asked her.

"The guy who took us just doesn't want to let us go, yet." She said not sure how to explain this to Landon.

"Oh." Landon said. "Can I go color?"

"Yes, baby." She said with a laugh as he got up and went over the table to color. Allie heard Brie telling her to let her take over. "I will be right back." She told John before going into the bathroom. She looked in mirror as she and Brie started to have the conversation.

"_Allie, let me take over now." Brie said to her._

"_No, I don't want to do that. I want to be with John and Landon." Allie said._

"_You know it is wrong for you to be with him. He is your former patient." Brie said trying to get her to see how it was wrong. "You know you shouldn't be with him."_

"_I don't want to leave Landon." Allie said. "I want to be with them."_

"_Allie, you know you can't be. You are so much younger than him. How would it look?" Brie asked her. "And he is your former patient. You know it is wrong for you to be with him."_

"_You are right." Allie said realizing that she was. "I shouldn't be with him."_

"_I knew you would see things my way." Brie said just as Alexia came into the conversation._

"_No, Allie, don't let Brie take over." Alexia said. "You can have what you want. Just fight for it."_

"_Don't listen to her. She doesn't understand." Brie said._

"_I do understand. Allie, I know what you feel for him." Alexia said. "You can have him just fight for it."_

"_Brie, I can't let you have control. I want to be with my family." Allie said realizing Alexia was right. "I want to be with them as me not you."_

"_You know this is wrong." Brie said._

"_No, it is not." Alexia said. "Allie deserves the chance to be with who she wants. And she should be it as her, not you Brie."_

"_Okay, let her take control." Brie said. "Let her be the one who has to be Randy. Because he will come tomorrow and he will want sex from her. Can she handle it?"_

"_She can for John and Landon. She can be strong for her family." Alexia said. "So, let her be."_

"_Fine." Brie said._

"_Allie, you can do this." Alexia said. "Just think about your family and how much you love them. You can handle this because of them."_

"_Okay." Allie said finally rid of the talking in her head for the moment. _

She made her way out of the bathroom and into the other room_. _She saw John and Landon coloring together. It was the cutest picture. She wondered what was going on back home. Was Dave still looking for them or had he and everyone else given up on finding them? She had the feeling Dave was cheating and she still felt that. She wondered if he was with Shayna right now. Screwing her while Allie and Landon was gone. She knew that Chris was still looking for them, she knew that but she wondered about Dave. She knew he was cheating with her. But she knew now that she was cheating also. Every time she was with John, she was cheating. She was shocked sometimes at her feelings for John. She had helped him deal with what Paige had done. Was she like Paige? Had she taken advantage of him too? It didn't feel that way but she wasn't sure. He was the one who made the first move that first time. He kissed her and it was so passionate and gentle. It made her feel so special, something her husband hadn't done in a while. And when they were making love that first time, it was so awesome. He was so gentle and loving with her. It was the first time it had been like that in a while. And she knew if she hadn't had it buried in her mind, she might have continued to be with John as much as she wanted. She and Dave it seemed where not like they were. Whenever they were together, it was like he was trying so hard to be with her. That was how she knew he was cheating and she knew it was with Shayna.

She hoped that she could get her, John and Landon away from Randy. She just wondered what would happen when they left. Would things go back to the way they were, with her wanting John and not being able to be with him or would things work out for them to be together. She honestly wasn't sure but she knew that now she had to think about this new baby too. She, like Brie, had the feeling it was John's but she wasn't sure. She knew she needed to tell Randy that she was pregnant. It might make him release them.

"Time to go back to your room." Randy said coming in. "You can come back later."

"Okay." Allie said kissing Landon and hugging goodbye. "Be good for Uncle John."

"I will, mommy." Landon said before going back to coloring.

Allie walked out with Randy and into her room. When they got there, he started kissing her. She knew she had to do this for John and Landon to be safe.

"Randy, I have something I need to tell you." She said pulling away.

"Can't you tell me after?" He asked her kissing her again. "I want you now."

"I'm pregnant and it might be yours." She said quickly.

"What? How do you know that, Brie?" He asked her.

"I know when I am pregnant. And I am." She said not telling him she was Allie.

"So, what do we do?" He asked her.

"I take care of myself and in about seven and half months, I have a baby." She said. "A baby that could be yours."

"Do you want this baby?" He asked knowing how Brie felt about that.

"Yes. I have gotten my maternal instincts lately." She said. "I want this baby."

"Okay. I will get a test to make sure." He said. "I don't want you to be saying this because you think it will change anything."

"I would never lie about something like this." She replied.

"Okay. And I hope this baby is mine. It will bond us forever no matter what." He said kissing her again. "Now, it is time for our alone time."

He moved her to the bed and they were soon having sex. This was the first time that Allie had been with him as her. It was not something she wanted but she knew it was the way to make sure that John, Landon and this new baby, were safe.

"You really are good." He told her getting up. "You must love to do this."

"I wouldn't say that." She said. "You and I made a deal and I am keeping my end."

"I know that." He said getting dressed. "But you really are a good fuck. If we didn't have all these people in the house, I could make you scream so much more."

"Whatever." She said.

"Oh, you doubt that." He said to her. "I guess I will take you into the barn that accompanies this place and we will have a little fun. It is far enough away where no one will hear."

"I don't think so." She said to him.

"I think so. I will have Ted and Cody keep an eye on John and Landon." He said pulling her to him. "If you want them safe, you will go with me, understand?"

"Yes." She said to him.

"Good, let's go." He said pulling her with him out the door.

He told Ted and Cody to keep an eye on John and Landon that he and Brie were going to the barn. He still had no idea it was Allie and not Brie. They were soon at the barn and he took her inside.

"Now, I will show you want I mean." He said as he started to undress her. Soon both were undressed and he laid her down on the blanket there. "You will enjoy this."

As he started, her body started to react to what he doing. She knew that Brie would be enjoying this and that he would expect her too also. As they were having sex, she knew she was doing this to make sure everyone was safe. He started to fuck harder and faster with every thrust. She couldn't help but react to what he was doing. She reacted just like he wanted because she really couldn't stop herself from doing it.

"That was by far, the best one ever." He said as they just laid there. "I knew you were a screamer. And I knew if I worked you enough, you would scream so loud. Good thing no one can hear us."

"Yeah." She said to him.

"You enjoyed it and you don't want to admit it." He said to her.

"Yeah, that's it." She said to him.

They both were soon dressed and back in the house. He allowed her to be with John and Landon for the rest of the night. She felt horrible that she had to be with Randy. She now knew why she let Brie take over. This was not what she thought her life would be like. But now, it was like her life was not hers anymore. She was just doing what Randy wanted. But she would keep doing it as long as John and Landon were safe. And she was working on a plan to get away from Randy.

Please Review!!!!


	22. The Rescue

Thanks to Rksogirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the awesome reviews!!

A special thanks to Queenofyourworld for all the help.

Over the next few weeks, Shayna stayed and helped Dave. She had convinced him that Allie and Landon were gone and it was time to move on. They had been missing for three months. He had already told Adam to stop looking, that there was no point. Randy obviously had them hidden so well or maybe the DVD was right and that John was in on it with Randy. He thought that John had Randy help him to take Landon. He also realized that Allie wanted to be with John now. He had found a journal entry that Allie wrote on a day he was out of town, well the day he told her he was. It told of how she and John had sex in the basement room. He was shocked but it made leaving her easier. He packed his stuff and left their house. He left the key with Chris who had walked in on him and Shayna. Chris couldn't believe that Dave was cheating on Allie again.

After Dave left and went with Shayna to Washington, DC, Chris asked Adam to continue to look for Allie, John and Landon. He knew how Allie felt about John and while he knew she was happy to be with him now, she also was probably telling herself it was wrong. Adam told Chris he would continue to look for them and he thought he had a lead about a cabin about an hour away.

"Well, Allie, is Brie coming back?" Randy asked her. He discovered Allie was back when he overheard her and John talking.

"No, Brie is not coming back." Allie replied.

"To bad." He said. "So, how is the baby?"

"It seems fine." She replied. She was now almost three months.

"Good. Because I want my child to be fine." He said walking away.

"Please God, do not let him be the father of this baby." Allie said once he had left. He told her he wasn't going to take her to John and Landon yet.

While Randy was downstairs with Ted and Cody and Allie was locked in her room, Adam and Rey were on their way to the cabin. They had traced it with Ted's name. They told the police once they were certain that Randy was there, they would call. They arrived at the cabin and noticed Cody coming out. He didn't see them. Rey called the police and told them where the cabin was. He and Adam just had to wait for the police to give them back.

"Alright, let's get in there and get Allie, John and Landon." Detective Grant Jackson said to his team.

He gave the go ahead and the team stormed the cabin. They brought out Randy, Ted and Cody and arrested them. They then brought out Allie, John and Landon, who were safe. The detective took Allie, John and Landon to the local hospital. The doctors checked John and Landon. They were fine and not harmed.

"Allie, it does look like you are three months pregnant." The doctor said showing her the ultrasound. "Everything looks fine despite the fact that you were held hostage and not given proper medical care."

"So, the baby is okay?" Allie asked him.

"Yes, the baby is fine." He replied. "You can go home but see your regular doctor immediately."

"Okay." She said taking the paperwork from him.

Adam and Rey drove Allie, John and Landon home. They had called Chris and told him. He was waiting at Allie's house.

"Allie, thank god, you are okay." He said hugging her. "I was so worried."

"I know." She replied hugging him back. "Where is Dave?"

"I'm sorry, Allie. He left a few days ago for Washington, DC. He thought you were gone forever." He said. He was not sure about telling her about Shayna.

"He is with Shayna, isn't he?" She asked as they were in the house. John and Landon were upstairs in Landon's room.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Allie girl." He said to her. "I was shocked when I found them here in your bed."

"He screwed her in our bed?" She asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

"That ass." She said. "Did you call him and tell him we are back?"

"No. I thought maybe you wanted to do that." He replied. "So, you are pregnant, huh?"

"Yes, about three months." She replied. "I have no idea who the father is. It could be Dave, because we were together the day before. Then it could be John or Randy. Since I have been having sex with both of them."

"Whoa, what?" He asked shocked.

"Randy made me have sex with him to keep John and Landon safe." She said as they sat in the kitchen.

"So, what about John?" He asked her. He knew of her feelings.

"I had sex with him willingly." She replied. "I wanted to."

"I know you did." He replied. "You told me about your dreams and feelings. So, what are you going to do now?"

"I really don't know." She said sitting down beside him. "I know everyone will think it is wrong for me to be with John. But I want that, Chris. But I don't know what to do."

"I know you are confused. Right now, you need to focus on your baby and Landon." He said hugging her. "You will have a lot going on in the next few months."

"I know. I don't want to be away from John." She said.

"Okay, have him stay here. Dave is not here anymore and I'm sure John wants to spend time with you and Landon." He said. "So, let him stay here. Everyone will understand that."

"Yeah, thanks. What would I do without you?" She asked hugging him again.

"I will always be here for you." He said just as John came in.

"Landon is sleeping." He told her. "I should probably go."

"John, wait." Allie said.

"I am going to go. See you later, Allie girl." Chris said leaving quickly.

"You don't have to go." She said. "I want you to stay here with me and Landon."

"I don't know. Everyone will talk." He said. He didn't want to ruin anything for her. "Dave doesn't like me."

"Dave is gone. He apparently left me while I was gone." She said. "I want you to stay here with me and Landon. Please."

"Okay." He said. He did want to, he was just worried about how everyone else would react.

"Don't worry about everyone else." She said to him. "It is no one's business."

"Okay. So, what are you going to do about the baby and the father?" He asked her. He wanted it to be his.

"I am going to have a DNA test ran in a few weeks. Once I get the results, I will know who the father is." She replied. "We just have to wait a few weeks."

"Have you called Dave?" He asked wondering about that.

"Not yet. I am not sure I want to. He apparently has been screwing someone else in my bed while I was gone." She said. "Which means I need a new bed."

"I'm sorry about Dave." He said as they sat in the living room.

"Don't be. It is time to move on from him." She said taking his hand. "I don't know what is going to happen with all of this but I meant it when I said I wanted you. I do."

"But it is going to be so difficult for you." He said as they sat there holding hands. "My parents will not be happy and you were once my doctor. Everyone is going to say it is wrong."

"I know that. Right now, we need to be careful with everything." She said to him. "We have to play this very close to the line. And see what comes. The next few months are going to be difficult. We have to be ready for that."

"I can deal with that." He said. "So, I need to see my parents and go to my house."

"Okay. I will see you later." She said kissing him.

"Yeah." He said leaving.

After he left, Allie went upstairs and took a shower. She then went to the guest room. She couldn't sleep in her bed and not think that her husband fucked his girlfriend in it. She would go tomorrow and get a new one. She picked up the phone and dialed Dave's cell phone number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello." He said not sure why someone was calling from his home phone.

"Enjoying being with Shayna?" She asked him.

"Allie?" He asked shocked that she called him.

"Yes, I am in our house with our son while you are fucking her." She said. "We were rescued earlier today."

"You were?" He asked. "I am happy that you and Landon are okay."

"Are you? Because it didn't take you long to move on." She said. "I know you were cheating with her. How long?"

"A year." He said. "I'm sorry, Allie."

"You certainly are that." She said. "You actually brought her into our home and fucked her in our bed. What kind of person are you?"

"What about you?" He said. "You were the one who has been fucking a nineteen year old for months now. I know you had sex with John before you were taken."

"I did because I was upset after I found a receipt from a hotel." She said.

"Allie, we have both cheated." He said.

"Yes, we have." She said. "But I'm pregnant."

"What?" He asked.

"I am pregnant. And I don't know if you, Randy or John is the father." She said to him.

"How can you be pregnant? I fixed that." He said before he could stop himself.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Allie, I am sorry. I put birth control pills in your food to stop you from getting pregnant." He said confessing to her.

"You tried to keep me from getting pregnant?" She asked. "How could you do that to me? You knew how much I wanted that baby."

"I didn't want a baby." He said.

"I can't believe you. Dave, I loved you and I trusted you." She said crying. "And you were determined to make sure I couldn't have what I wanted. How could you do that?"

"Allie, I'm sorry." He said. "I just. I think we should file for divorce."

"I agree." She said. "So, you can be happy with Shayna. You will sign custody of Landon over to me, right?"

"Yes. I will give you full custody." He said. "And of the new baby, if it is mine."

"Fine." She said. "Call me tomorrow."

"I will." He said hanging up.

She was now going to end her marriage and she knew it was the right thing. She and Dave didn't feel the same anymore and it was time to move on. She just hoped that she could be with John like she wanted. But only time would tell what was to come.

Please Review!! Just because they home doesn't mean the drama is over. Allie still has to find out who is the father of her baby and deal with what everyone else says about her and John.


	23. Questions

Thanks to Rkosgirl92, Queenofyourworld, and DeeDaangeer for the awesome reviews!!!!

The next day Allie made an appointment with Dr. Guerrero for her checkup. She wanted to make sure the baby was fine and to schedule the DNA test to find out who the father was. She just hoped it wasn't Randy. That was who she didn't want it to be. She also had an appointment with Dr. Morrison. She had talked to Kevin about being John's therapist to help him deal with everything that happened. He had agreed, so now Allie just had to talk to John about going. She also contacted Jay about being Landon's therapist. He was one of the top child psychiatrists in the country. She knew they would need one to help them deal with everything.

"Allie, how are you today?" Dr. Guerrero asked her when she came into the exam room.

"As good as I can be." Allie replied.

"I know. So, I see you where check out when you were rescued." Vickie said to her.

"Yeah. But some things have come up and I am worried." She said.

"Okay, explain." Vickie said to her patient. She had been Allie's doctor for over nine years now and she knew how much having a baby meant to her.

"I talked to Dave yesterday and he informed me that he had been slipping me birth control pills for the last seven months." She said. "And I want to make sure nothing has harmed the baby."

"I will run some tests and make sure." Vickie said. "I am sorry that he did that. I just am wondering why it didn't come up on the blood test."

"He gave me something to mask it." Allie said. "I wanted a baby so much and I thought he did to. Why was I so stupid?" She said crying. "I probably shouldn't even be a mom to anyone."

"Allie, you are a wonderful mother to Landon." Vickie said hugging her. She knew that it was mainly pregnancy hormones causing Allie to be like this. "A child couldn't ask for a better mother than you."

"Thanks for saying that." Allie said wiping her tears.

"Now, let's take a look and make sure this baby, you wanted so much, is okay." Vickie said beginning her exam. "Everything looks good." She said finishing up.

"I also need a DNA test." Allie said sitting up. "I need to know who the father of my baby is."

"I figured you would need one." Vickie said. "So, I will need DNA from the potential daddies."

"I know I can get you the DNA for two. If neither of them matches, I know who the father is." She said to her.

"Okay. We will set it up for three weeks from now." Vickie said making the appointment. "Allie, I hope you are going to see Dr. Morrison again."

"I am." Allie replied.

"Good. Allie, you have a very high risk pregnancy. You have had a lot of stress lately and in the first trimester of your pregnancy." Vickie said as they sat in the exam room. "You also have your age, not that you are old, just women 35 and older, have more risk for high blood pressure. I am worried because of your history of miscarriage and the stress you have been under."

"Okay, so, what do I need to do to have a healthy pregnancy?" Allie asked.

"Relax and try to eliminate stress." Vickie said. "I know that will be hard with Randy's trial coming up. But please try to relax and rest."

"I promise to try." Allie said. "Which is why I need the answer about the father? I need to know if Randy is the father and I am praying that he isn't."

"Allie, let's just wait and see, okay?" Vickie said. She didn't want more stressed added on to Allie.

"Okay, thank you for everything." Allie replied. "I just am sorry that my husband did that to me and I made you run all those tests to see why I wasn't getting pregnant."

"It is fine, I am glad that you finally got what you have wanted." She said getting ready to leave the exam room.

After making her next appointment with Dr. Guerrero, Allie headed to see Dr. Morrison. She wondered what she was going to do now with her life. She had been a stay at home mom for the last two and half years. Now, her husband was divorcing her. She wasn't worried about money, with her trust funds she had over 75 million in the bank. Which was hers because she and Dave had signed a prenuptial agreement, and the money in her trust fund was hers and her children, he was entitled to none of it. What they had together was to be split between them. She knew he was going to sign custody of Landon over to her. So, now she just had to decide what to do.

"Allie, please come in." Dr. Morrison said to her.

"Thanks for seeing me." She said to him before sitting down.

"I am glad that you are safe now." John said. "So, I figured you want to continue therapy to deal with what happened with Randy."

"Yes." She said.

"So, where do you want to begin?" He asked her.

"I am afraid." She replied.

"Afraid of what?" He asked while making some notes.

"I am afraid of how this all will turn out." She said. "Dave and I are divorcing. What do I do now?"

"You have your children." He said. "And you told me about your feelings for John. How is that going now that you have spent some time together?"

"Right now, things seem okay." She said. "But I am worried about what will happen later on."

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"I mean, he is eighteen years younger than I am. I have had the whole college experience." She said. "He spent over a year in a clinic. He has been out for almost three years. But there is so much he hasn't experienced. So much more for him."

"You are worried that he will realize what he is missing and leave you." He said knowing that was it.

"Yes. Am I being selfish? Because I want him." She asked him. "Am I only thinking about me and not him?"

"Allie, do you think you are?" He asked her. "Only you know that."

"I don't know. All I know is that I do want him to be with me but I am afraid when he realizes he wants more, he will leave." She said crying a little. "Then I will be alone, the one thing that scares me the most. But maybe I should let him go to experience more of life."

"Allie, you need to ask him what he wants." He said moving to sit beside her. "I know your fear of being alone. You were alone after your parents died and it almost killed you. I know that is why you stayed with Dave when you knew he was cheating."

"It was." She replied. "But as much as I don't want to be alone, I think maybe, I need to let him go and experience more. I don't want him to hate me in a few years for keeping him from doing that. It would be wrong. That it why I have been fighting my feelings for him."

"Allie, I know you think that is what you should do but you are missing one very important part of this." He said placing his arm around her.

"What?" She asked still crying a little.

"What John wants. You can't say that you will let him go to experience more, when you don't know that is what he wants." He said. "You need to ask him. That is the only way you will have the peace you need for you and your baby, which could be his. You have one child together, so to speak, and you maybe having another one, that is a powerful bond. And I know you and he have that."

"We do have that bond. I do want him to be with me, Landon and this baby." She said. "I just am scared."

"I know you are. Just talk to him and explain." He said. "Let him make the decision. And I know you, if he chooses to leave, you will deal with that and let him go."

"I will do that if he wants." She replied quietly.

"Allie, don't jump to conclusions. Talk to him and see what he wants." He said. "He is not fifteen anymore and being taken advantage of. He is nineteen and of legal age. He is old enough to know what he wants."

"Okay. I will talk to him." She replied.

"Good. Now, same time in two days. I think you should come twice a week or more until we have things under control."

"Okay." She said getting up and leaving.

She headed home and she knew Dr. Morrison was right, she need to ask John want he wanted. And do what was best for him and everyone.

Please Review!!!!


	24. Answers

Thanks to Rkosgirl92, Queenofyourworld, and DeeDaangeer for the awesome reviews!!!

A Special Thanks to Queenofyourworld for your help with this chapter.

After leaving Dr. Morrison's office, Allie went to her lawyer's office and got him to start the divorce. She didn't want it to take forever. She just wanted it to be done. She had agreed to a no fault action on the divorce, which meant it was no one fault. She didn't want anything from Dave except the house and Landon. She had her own money and didn't need anything from him. After leaving the lawyer's, she went to Trish's house to get Landon. He had stayed there for the day to play with JJ.

"Hey, Allie, how are you?" Trish asked when she came in.

"I'm okay." Allie replied. "Landon ready to go."

"Yes, they are just finishing up snack time." Trish replied. "Everything okay? You look like you have been crying."

"Pregnancy hormones." Allie said.

"I know about them." Trish said. She was at this time was eight months pregnant with her second child.

"Yeah. I just had a session with Dr. Morrison." She replied to her friend.

"I'm sure everything will be okay." Trish said as they sat on the sofa.

"I am just worried about the trial, that's all." She said.

"Are you sure? Allie, you can tell me what happen with Dave." Trish said.

"He is cheating with Shayna, you know his lawyer friend from DC." Allie replied.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you loved him." She said. She always thought that Dave and Allie had a great marriage but had the normal martial problems.

"We don't love each other the same anymore and it is time to move on." Allie said. "He wants to be with her, so, I am not going to stand in his way. And I can't forgive him for what he did."

"Having the affair?" Trish asked.

"No, slipping me birth control pills so, I wouldn't get pregnant." She replied.

"He did what?" Trish asked. "Was that why you weren't getting pregnant?"

"Yes. He stopped about a month before I was taken." She replied. "I am having a DNA test ran in a few weeks. I need to know who the father is."

"So, it could be Dave's or Randy's?" Trish asked.

"Yeah or John's." Allie said.

"What? How could it be John's?" She asked shocked.

"Because I slept with him while I was being held by Randy."

"Why? Did Randy make you?"

"He made me one time so he could video tape it. But I also slept with him because I wanted to."

"Allie, he is younger than you. And he is a former patient."

"Yes, former patient. He was never my patient solely. I helped Kevin and Chris with his therapy."

"Okay. I hope you know what you are doing."

"Do you think I don't?"

"I'm not sure. Allie, you have been through so much and he was there with you when Randy had you, maybe you are just grateful for that. Allie, can you be happy with someone so much younger than you?"

"Isn't it every woman fantasy to be with a much younger guy?"

"Yes, it is but most just want them for sex, nothing long term."

"I want something more with him than sex. I can't explain it, Trish. I just I guess all the time we spend together while he was visiting Landon, caused something more to happen. I know he thought about me like that while he was in the clinic."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Allie, before you were taken, did you begin an affair with him?"

"No, we didn't have an ongoing affair. We did have sex once before I was taken."

"What? You didn't tell me that. We tell each other everything."

"Well, I wasn't going to come out and say oh, by the way, I had amazing sex with a nineteen year old while I was sure my husband was cheating."

"Was it really that good?" Trish asked with a smile.

"You are so bad." Allie replied with a laugh. Pregnancy hormones make want sex more and cry anytime, Allie thought as she and Trish were having this conversation.

"Come on, tell me." Trish said whining.

"It was amazing. I mean, amazing." Allie replied getting up as Landon came into the room. "I think that's all for now."

"Yeah. Well, Landon, we enjoyed you coming over." Trish said handing Allie his backpack.

"I enjoyed it too, Aunt Trish." Landon said.

"Call me, Allie. I want more details." Trish said as Allie and Landon headed out.

"Okay." Allie said back.

She and Landon were soon on their way home. They arrived and ate dinner and it was soon time for Landon to go to sleep. Allie read him his favorite book and he was soon asleep. Once he was, she knew it was time to talk to John about things. She walked downstairs and into the living room.

"Landon is sound to sleep." Allie said sitting down by John.

"Good. I hear he had an exciting day." He replied.

"Yeah, I think he and JJ always have some great adventures." She said. "John, we need to talk and it is important."

"Okay." He said. He figured it her saying she had changed her mind about them and didn't want something anymore.

"I honestly don't know how to begin." She said to him.

"I get it." He said.

"You do?" She asked not sure what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I get that you changed your mind. I will always love you but I understand that you want to leave."

"What? I'm not leaving." She said to him.

"You aren't?" He asked her shocked. He thought that was what she was going to say.

"No, I am worried that you will leave." She replied.

"I would never leave you." He said.

"How can you be sure?" She said crying a little. God, pregnancy hormones, she thought. "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I love you and never want to leave you." He said. He hated to see her crying like this.

"Don't you wonder what you are going to miss?" She asked through her tears. She got up from the sofa. "You are young and there is so much out there for you to experience. I don't want you to wake one day and realize this is not where you want to be. That it is boring being with me. Then you will hate me for that."

"I could never hate you. You are the strongest, most caring and beautiful woman I have ever met. You let me be a part of my son's life when you didn't have too." He said hugging her. "I love you and there is nothing I want more than to have a family with you. You, me, Landon and this new baby. I don't care about all that stuff people my age do. I never have."

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Yes. I have always loved you. You were who I have always dreamed about." He said still holding her. He had talked to Jeff earlier about things and Jeff brought up the same things she was saying. He knew he was going to miss out on the wild stuff twenty-some things do, but he didn't care. That stuff was not something he wanted. He realized that after Landon was born and he started spending with him and Allie. He wanted that, he wanted to be a family with his son. But at the time, he thought he would never get that. Now, it was happening and it was what he wanted more than anything. "My feelings for you grew deep way before we slept together that first time. I know a lot people will think that I am with you because you have my son or because of sex, but that's not it. I love you."

"I don't know when I fell in love with you. But I know I am. I love you." She said pulling away a little. "And I know what people will say. I just don't want you to miss out on anything or regret that you did."

"I will never regret wanting to be with you and Landon." He said kissing her. "And I will never leave you."

It was just like all the times he had, it was passionate and loving. It made her feel so wanted and loved. She knew that her questions were answered, that he wanted to be with her like she did with him. Now, they would just have to deal with what people, like his parents, thought, and the trial and finding out who the father of the baby was. She knew that she hoped it was John. She would be okay if it was Dave's but if it was Randy's, she wasn't sure she could take that. He was the last person she wanted as the father of her baby. But for now, she just had deal with this until she found out who was the father.

Please Review!!!!!


	25. Settling Things and Dad Revealed

Thanks to RKOsgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the reviews!!!

The next three weeks went by quickly. Allie went in for the DNA test. John and Dave submitted DNA for the test, she knew if it didn't match either, that Randy was the father and it was the last thing she wanted. She and Dave were also meeting with their lawyers to work out the divorce.

"Okay, so we have no fault action and a prenuptial agreement." Ric said. He was representing Allie in the divorce. He honestly couldn't believe what Dave had done to her.

"Yes." Dave said. He was being represented by a junior associate so, he was really handling the divorce.

"Alright. Well, the money in Alison's trust is hers only as per the agreement. The money you have together, is being divided, correct?" Ric asked.

"Yes. We know how much we each brought into the account, so it is being divided equally." Dave said.

"Okay, so, now to the stocks you have together. What about those?" He asked.

"We each will take one." Dave said.

"Alison, is that okay with you?" Ric asked her.

"Yes." She replied.

"Okay, the house here in Louisville. Who gets it or are you going to sell it?" Ric asked.

"Allie gets the house. I don't want to uproot Landon." Dave said. "This will be hard enough on him."

"Okay. So, now we need to talk about custody of Landon and this new baby." Ric said.

"Allie gets full custody of Landon and this new baby, if it is mine." Dave said. "The kids need to be with their mother."

"Okay, so, we have pretty much everything worked out." Ric said. "If you both will sign here, we can have this done."

Both signed where they were told. They were now on their way to explain things to Landon. Both knew it would be different to explain to him but they hoped things would be fine. Once they were home, they sat Landon down in the living room and explained things to him.

"Landon, daddy and I need to talk to you about things." Allie said as they sat there.

"What things?" Landon asked.

"Well, little man, mommy and I aren't going to be living together anymore." Dave said to him.

"Why not?" Landon asked.

"Baby, some times people, even moms and dads, grow apart from each other." Allie said trying to explain things to him. "They realize that they no longer feel the same way about each other. And they decide to live apart."

"Oh. Will I live with you or daddy?" He asked.

"You will live with mommy." Dave said to him. "But I will visit you often."

"Landon, there is something else we have to talk to you about and it is more difficult to understand." Allie said knowing they had decided to tell him about the adoption.

"What?" He asked with a three year old wonderment.

"Well, you know when we got Mickey, he was a stray with no home, right?" Allie said to him.

"Yes." He replied.

"Well, do you remember when I told you that we adopted Mickey to give him a good home?" She said.

"Yes. We went to the pet store and they were having adoption day." He said. They had gone to Pets mart one day and adopted the golden retriever after Sunday died.

"Yes. Well, three years ago, daddy and I adopted you from another mother." Allie said hoping he would understand.

"You adopted me?" He asked. "So, my other mom and dad didn't want me, like the parents of Mickey?"

"No, baby, it wasn't that." Allie said putting him on her lap. "The mommy, who gave birth to you, couldn't keep you because she was in trouble about something."

"What?" He asked.

"She made a mistake and she couldn't keep you." Allie said.

"Where is she?" He asked leaning back against her.

"She died while she was having you." Allie said to him.

"What about my dad?" Landon asked them both.

"He was very young when you were born and he couldn't take care of you." Dave said.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Baby, your other dad, is Uncle John." Allie said.

"Really?" He said excitedly. "He is my dad."

"Landon, daddy is your dad but Uncle John is your biological dad." Allie said.

"Landon, I know this is confusing for you." Dave said to him while taking him from Allie. "But when you were born, we wanted John to be a part of your life, so, he became your Uncle."

"Oh, so, you are still my dad?" Landon asked him.

"Yes, I will always be your dad but since I am moving away, Uncle John will get to fill in for me." Dave said to him.

"Okay." Landon said. "Can I go play?"

"Yes, baby. You and Mickey can go play." Allie said as he got down and went to his play room. Mickey followed him into it.

"Allie, I'm sorry about everything." Dave said to her. "I really am."

"I know. But it is best that we move on." She said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"I just am sorry." He said again. "I am sorry about the affair and trying to keep you from getting pregnant."

"I know. But you need to understand, no mater what happens, if you are the father of this baby, we can't be together again." She said. "I can't trust you. Not just because of the affair, but because of the pills. I knew the first time you told me about Shayna that is wasn't one night. I knew you had been seeing her. When we worked everything out and decided to put the affairs behind us, I thought that was it. That you could be faithful to me. But I guess you couldn't do the husband and dad thing together. Over the last seven years, how many times did you cheat on me?"

"Allie, I only cheated once before and then recently. That's it and only with Shayna." He said to her. "I am sorry."

"I know, you don't have to keep saying it." She said making some tea. "I know I cheated twice but they were one time things. I never had an on going affair."

"Not physically but you can't say that you haven't had an emotionally affair with John for months." He said.

"You are right, I can't say that I haven't. We just grew apart." She said. "I want things to be friendly with us because of Landon, and I don't want to bitter. So, we have signed the papers and agreed to everything. Now, we can let go and move. And I hope Shayna is what makes you happy."

"Allie, I will always love you and I want you to get what you want." He said hugging her. "I want you to be happy also."

"Thank you." She said hugging him back.

"I will say goodbye to Landon and be on my way." He said walking toward the play room. "Let me know about the test?"

"I will." She said as she watched him go tell Landon goodbye and then leave.

She thought that Landon would be full of questions when John came back that night, but he wasn't. Everything proceeded like normal with John reading to Landon and Landon falling right to sleep.

The next week was hard, as Landon finally began asking John questions about things. Allie helped him explain things to Landon. And she was waiting for the results of the DNA test. She had hoped and prayed that it wouldn't be Randy's.

A few days later, Allie was in Dr. Guerrero's office for the results. She decided to get the results alone. She wanted to deal with it first before letting everyone else know.

"Well, Allie, are you ready?" Vickie asked her walking in.

"Yes. Tell me who the father is." Allie said.

"Okay." Vickie said opening the file. "There is a 99.9% chance that Dave Batista is not the father of this baby."

"Okay. Next please." Allie said. She hoped it was John's and not Randy's.

"Alright, there is a 99.9% chance that John Cena is the father of this baby." Vickie said to her.

Allie breathed a sigh of relief that it was John's and not Randy's. She knew she wouldn't have been able to deal with it, if it was his and that worried her because she didn't know what she would do.

"Thank you for everything." Allie said to Vickie.

"Allie, I am glad that it worked out. I know how hard it would have been to have the baby of the man who raped and stalked you for months." Vickie said to her.

"I don't know what I would have done. I really don't." She said. "As much as I want another baby, I don't know if I could have dealt with that."

"I know the dilemma." Vickie said. "But you know it is John's and not Randy's, now you can relax and have a good pregnancy."

"Yeah, I hope so." Allie said getting thing ready to go. She thanked Vickie again and was soon on her way home. She called Dave from her cell and told him that he wasn't father and told him who was. He was relieved also that it wasn't Randy's.

She arrived home to find John already there. Landon was at preschool. She walked into the house and couldn't find him. She looked all over and finally went down to the basement. She found him sitting on the stairs.

"Hey, everything okay?" She asked sitting by him.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." He replied to her.

"What about?" She asked.

"The test." He said. "I am worried that it will be Randy's."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that." She replied. "This baby is yours. Just like I thought."

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes. I know you missed out on everything with Landon." She said to him. "But that isn't going to happen this time. This is our baby. Something we can share together."

"Yeah." He said turning toward the wall.

"Hey, what's going on?" She said turning his face back to face her. "You are supposed to be happy about this."

"I am, I just. I am worried how everyone is going to react." He said to her. "Especially my parents. You know how they were with the whole Paige thing."

"I remember but John, you are not fifteen and they don't control your life anymore." She said to him. "You decide everything, no one else."

"Yeah, you are right." He replied kissing her. "I do decide."

"Yes, you do." She said kissing him. "Now, we should celebrate that this is our baby and that everything with Randy is almost behind us."

"Yeah, we should." He replied kissing her more passionately. "I love you, Allie."

"I love you too." She said kissing him back.

Please Review!!!!


	26. Reactions

**Thanks to Rkosgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the reviews!!**

**A Special Thanks to Dejavu1978 for your help on this chapter.**

**The next day, Allie talked to John about telling his parents about things. She knew it would be difficult but it needed to be done. Kevin had told him that too in their latest therapy session. John had agreed with Allie that they all needed therapy to deal with what happen when Randy had them all. Allie was seeing Dr. Morrison, John was seeing Kevin and Landon was seeing Jay. Everyone's therapy was going well so far. Allie was nervous also about telling John's parents. She knew what everyone was going to think. That she was a cradle robbing slut who seduced him because her husband was cheating.**

"**I really don't want to tell them." He said as they were in the kitchen.**

"**I know but it needs to be done." She said walking over to him. "They need to know everything. What did you tell them when you saw them right after we got back?"**

"**I told them that Randy had us and we were rescued." He replied. "That's it. Allie, I couldn't tell them what exactly he did."**

"**John, do they know anything about how you feel?" She asked going into therapist mode.**

"**No. We don't talk about our feelings in my family. You know how my dad is." He said to her.**

**She did know. When she was working at Maple Waters, she had seen John's dad hit him and saw how he was when the whole Paige thing happened. They didn't want John to have any contact with Landon. But they eventually agreed for him to have visitations. Now, she wondered how they were going to react to her being with him and the fact that they are having a baby together.**

"**I know but you need to tell them everything." She said sitting down beside him. "They need to know how you feel. And they need to know about us and the baby. I know it won't be easy. People are going to look at me like I am a cradle robbing slut who seduced you."**

"**You don't think they will believe that I was one who made the move on you?" He asked. He didn't want her to be seen like that. It wasn't that way. That first time, he made the first move on her. **

"**I don't know. They will think because I am older that I must have done something to you to make you want me." She said. "They will think that I am using sex to keep you with me."**

"**But that's not true. I want to be with you." He said. "I don't want them to think that."**

"**I know. Let's just take things one at a time. So, let's get ready to tell your parents about everything." She said getting up. "Did your parents tell anyone about Landon or what happen with Paige?"**

"**Most of my parents' friends don't even know I was in Maple Waters. My dad told them I was visiting relatives." He replied getting up also.**

"**Okay. Well, let's go do this." She replied as they walked out of the house. Landon was at preschool for a few hours.**

**They drove to his parents' house. Allie was nervous too but she knew it needed to be done. They got out of her SUV and walked to the door. John was nervous about this. He knew his parents would be mad.**

"**John, Dr. Morrell." Carol Cena said opening the door. "I wasn't expecting you."**

"**It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Cena." Allie said as they walked in.**

"**I was sorry to hear about what happen to you and John. I am glad that you both are safe." Carol said as they walked into the living room. John's dad, John, sr., was there.**

"**Dr. Morrell." He said to her. "John, please sit down."**

"**Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you both." John said getting the courage to tell them.**

"**What?" John, sr., said.**

"**I am not living with Jeff anymore in the apartment." He said saying what was easier.**

"**Oh, are you moving back home?" His mom asked hopefully. She wanted him to move back and not see Landon or Allie anymore. She thought it was for the best. She thought that John had feelings for Allie and she didn't think it was approriate.**

"**No, I'm not." He said. "I guess I should just tell you. I am living with Allie and Landon."**

"**Oh, hell, no, you aren't." His dad said angrily. "You are not going to live there. We forbid it. We don't want anyone to know that Landon is your son."**

"**Dad, you don't understand." John said to him.**

"**I do understand. You want to be apart of Landon's life. That is why you are doing this." He said. "But I will not allow it. I am not going to let everyone know what happen with Paige and that you are the father of that child."**

"**Mr. Cena, Mrs. Cena, there is more to this." Allie said.**

"**Why are you here?" Mr. Cena asked her. "It is obvious that you should be home with your husband getting things ready for that baby." **

"**My husband and I are getting divorced." She said. "And he is not the father of this baby."**

** "So, it is that Randy kid that kidnapped you?" He asked.**

"**No. I am the father." John said to him.**

"**What?" His dad asked with much anger. "How are you the father of this baby?"**

"**When Randy held us hostage, he made us have sex." John said to him.**

"**So, you are not keeping it?" Carol asked. "Are you having an abortion?"**

"**No. I am keeping this baby." Allie said. **

"**Well, then John will not be living with you." Mr. Cena said. "I will not have anyone know that my son has any children and he will not visit Landon anymore."**

"**Don't think that is John's decision?" Allie said. "He is of legal age and as the right to have a say in this."**

"**John, what do you want?" His dad asked.**

"**I want to be with Allie, Landon and the new baby." He said. "I love Allie."**

"**You what her?" Carol asked. "You love her. She is old enough to be your mother. This is not acceptable."**

"**John is old enough to have a say about what he wants." Allie said. "He has the right to have a say in his life."**

"**You are nothing but a slut. How did you seduce my son?" Carol asked. "Did you do like the other slut, Paige, and drug him?"**

"**No, she didn't seduce me. I made the first move on her." He said. "I love Allie."**

"**You are infatuated with her." Mr. Cena said. "She obviously is great to fuck and that is why you like her. I am sure you can find another slut to fuck."**

"**Stop talking about her like that. She is not like that." John said to him getting angry, which Allie noticed.**

**"John, please calm down." Allie said to him. **

**"Shut up, you slut. This is not up to you. John, she is like that." Carol said. "Why else would a 35 year old woman want a 19 year old guy? She is a slut and that is probably why her husband is divorcing her. He realized that she is a slut who will screw anyone. I bet Randy didn't have to make her do anything. She probably wanted to screw him too. John that is not someone you need to be near."**

"**Just stop talking about her like!" John yelled at them. "She isn't like that and she is the mother of my children. Why can't you just be happy for me instead of saying things like?"**

"**We are just trying to save you." Mr. Cena said. "You are young and don't need to have two children with this slut. Let her have the kids and keep them and you go live your life. That is what you should be doing."**

"**I don't want to. I want to be with Allie, Landon and the new baby." He said standing up. "I am going to be with her and I am old enough to make my decisions."**

"**If you do this, you will get nothing from us." Mr. Cena said. "We don't want anything to do with you or the children. Take your pick, John. Since you want to make your own decision."**

"**Fine. I chose to be with Allie." John said walking toward the door. "I don't need you."**

"**You will regret this John." Carol said. "You will be sorry that you chose that slut. She will get tired of you and move on to the next young guy she can find."**

**Allie left with John. She had heard what his family said and she had known they might say that. She just hoped that John wouldn't believe them. She wasn't going to leave him. She loved him.**

"**John, I'm sorry about your parents." She said as they drove away. "I am sorry for the way they were."**

"**You don't have to be. I am sorry that they said those things about you." He said. **

"**It's okay. I knew they would." She said as she drove them toward the house. "I was expecting them to react like that."**

"**But they shouldn't have said those things." He replied. "I'm sorry."**

"**It is not your fault. So, you don't have to apologize." She said taking his hand. "I just want you to know what they said wasn't true. I won't leave you. I love you."**

"**I love you too." He replied. "And I know you won't leave."**

"**Good. John, I want you to be sure this is what you want." She said. "What happen with your parents might happen with other people too. You need to be prepared for that. If you feel that you can't do that, then I am not going to make you stay with me. I don't want to cause you any pain. If this is going to be too hard for you, then I understand if you want to leave and end this."**

"**I can deal with this. Allie, I love you and I want this with you." He said. "Are you having second thoughts?" **

**"No, I know how people are going to be. And I can deal with that. I love you and I want us to be a family with Landon and the new baby." She said as they pulled into the driveway. "I will never have second thoughts."**

"**Okay." He said as they got out and walked into the house.**

**Since Landon was at preschool, Allie took the opportunity to be with John. She wanted them to be together after what his parents said. She knew he was upset by what they had said and she wanted to take his mind off of things. As they made love, she knew that this would be difficult for some people to understand. She just hoped that everyone would eventually be okay with everything. That they would see the love between them and not the age difference.**

**Please Review!!!**


	27. Trial Begins

Thanks to Rkosgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the awesome reviews!!!

A Special Thanks to Queenofyourworld for the help with this one.

Randy's trial started a few days after the talk with John's parents. Allie knew it was going to be difficult. Randy's lawyer was going to trying everything to get him off and make the kidnapping look like Allie wanted to be with Randy. The Prosecutor had already told Allie what the defense was planning.

"This is case number 124896. The State Of Kentucky Versus Randy Orton on three counts of kidnapping, one count of rape, and one count of child endangerment. Is the prosecution ready?" Judge Ashton Lee asked.

"Yes, your honor." D.A. Eric Bischoff said.

"Good. Is the defense ready?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your honor." Kyle Spencer said.

"Okay, then how does your client plead?" The judge asked.

"My client pleads not guilty." Kyle said.

"Okay, then opening statements. Mr. Bischoff." The judge said.

"Thank you, your honor. Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, we are here today to make sure that Randy Orton isn't allowed to hurt anyone else. For three months, he held Dr. Alison Morrell and John Cena hostage, first in a warehouse and then in a cabin. A week before their rescue, Mr. Orton, kidnapped Dr. Morrell's son, Landon Batista. But that is not all Mr. Orton did. For weeks before the kidnapping of Dr. Morrell, Randy stalked her. He learned her routine to kidnap her. Mr. Orton is obsessed with Dr. Morrell. Almost four years ago, he stalked her while she was his doctor at Maple Waters Clinic. He tried to rape her in her office there and later, tried to rape her again in her home. Randy Orton is a psycho freak who is obsessed with her. I will prove that Mr. Orton knowing and willing terrorized this doctor and Mr. Cena. Thank you."

"Mr. Spencer." The judge said.

"Thank you. Ladies and Gentlemen, what the prosecutor said is not entirely true. Yes, my client did kidnap Dr. Morrell and Mr. Cena. But Mr. Cena helped my client. In fact, it was he who came up the plan to take Dr. Morrell. He and Randy both wanted her and worked together to get her. It was John who made the call that brought Dr. Morrell to the warehouse. It was him in the video that her husband received. But it wasn't all their fault. No, Dr. Morrell made sure both of these young men were infatuated with her by her actions to them. She would talk to them while they were her patients and comfort them. This, of course, made them more infatuated with her. I will prove that Dr. Morrell is a doctor who likes being with younger men and she preyed on my client. Thank you."

"Your first witness, Mr. Bischoff." The judge said to him.

"I call Dr. Alison Morrell." Eric said as Allie took the stand and promised to tell the whole truth.

"Please state your name for the record." The judge said to her.

"Alison Morrell." She replied.

"Dr. Morrell." Eric said. "Are you still a doctor?"

"I am still licensed to be a doctor but I don't practice at this time." She said.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"I chose to leave Maple Waters and be a stay at home mom." She replied.

"Are you still a stay at home mom?" He asked her.

"I am right now. But I am thinking about going to private practice." She replied. She had been thinking about it.

"Alison, can you describe your relationship with the defendant?" He asked.

"I was his doctor at Maple Waters." She replied.

"What type of problems did Mr. Orton have?" He asked.

"Objection. Doctor/Patient confidentially." Kyle said.

"Overruled. That went out the door at the start of this trial." The judge said. "Answer please."

"He had anger and self harm issues." She replied.

"But that is not what you treat, is it?" He asked.

"No, I deal with childhood sexual abuse." She replied.

"Did Mr. Orton have those issues?" Eric asked.

"He told the doctors at the clinic that he did." She said. "I was then assigned as his doctor."

"What happen over the next few weeks?" Eric asked her.

"I saw Randy and he told some of the problems he had. He said he was abused by a family friend." She replied.

"What else happened?" Eric asked her.

"Things started missing from my office, and Randy asked some very personal questions during therapy." She replied.

"What happen in your office?" He asked her. He was trying to make the jury see that Randy was obsessed.

"It was time for Randy's session and the doctor who helped me was detained by another patient." Allie said. "I shut the door to my office and Randy came up behind. He started to kiss me and he soon had me on the couch. He tried to rape me. If Chris hadn't come in, he would have."

"Did Mr. Orton try again to rape you?" He asked her.

"Yes, a little while later, he broke into my house and tried to rape me." She replied.

"What happen the weeks leading up to your being taken?" Eric asked.

"I felt someone was watching me and I received some notes from Randy about how we would be together soon." She replied.

"What happen on the day you were taken?" He asked.

"I was leaving Dr. Guerrero's office, and I got a call from John." She said. "He said he needed my help."

"What happen then?" He asked her.

"I went to the address that John said he was at. When I got there, I found John tied up. I went to untie him and Randy came behind me." She said. "He injected me with something and I was put in a bedroom."

"What processed to happen next?" Eric asked. He could tell that the jury was interested in what she had to say.

"I woke up and found myself in bed with John." She replied. "I had no idea how I got there."

"Then what happen?" He asked.

"I woke John up and he explained that Randy had kidnapped him." She said. "Randy came in and took John to another room. I tried to get him to let John go but he wouldn't."

"What happen next?" He asked.

"Randy came in the room and starting having sex with me." She replied.

"What next?" He asked.

"Randy came the next morning and told me if I didn't have sex with John, he would kill John, Chris, Dave and take my son." She said. "So, I did what he asked. I had sex with John and Randy videotaped it."

"What happened to the video?" Eric asked.

"Randy sent it to my husband." Allie replied.

"What happen over the next few months?" Eric asked.

"Randy had me have sex with him a lot." Allie replied. "He also had me have sex with John also."

"He brought your son to you, didn't he?" He asked.

"Yes. He brought Landon to me." She replied.

"And you were soon rescued, right?" He asked her.

"Yes. We came back home and we are now all seeing therapists to deal with it." She said.

"Nothing further at this time. But I request to be able to call her again later." Eric said.

"Noted." The judge said. "Mr. Spencer, your witness."

"Thank you. Ms. Morrell, are you and your husband still together?" Kyle asked her.

"No, we are divorcing." She replied.

"Why are you divorcing?" He asked her.

"We realized that we don't feel the same anymore and it would be best for us to be apart." She said.

"So, it has nothing to do with the fact that you are having sex with John Cena?" He asked her.

"Excuse me?" She asked him.

"Are you having sex with John?" Kyle asked her.

"Objection, relevance." Eric said.

"I am trying to show that she likes younger men." Kyle said.

"Overruled, answer the question." The judge said to her.

"Yes. We are together as a couple now." She replied.

"Do you like younger men?" He asked her.

"The type of guy I like has nothing to do with age." She replied.

"Do you deny that you enjoyed having sex with Randy?" He asked. "We have seen the tapes but we will not show them here. The jury will watch them in private."

"I didn't enjoy it." She said.

"It looked like you did." He said.

"Objection." Eric said.

"Withdrawn." Kyle said. "Ms. Morrell, on the tapes, it looks like you were enjoying sex with my client. Do you deny that?"

"No. But I suffered from DID and that was Brie on the tape enjoying it not me." She replied.

"Oh, yes, we know all about your "Disorder", do you expect us to believe that you were not the one with Randy?" He asked.

"I wasn't with Randy." She said getting a little angry.

"But you or "Brie" consented to sex with him, right?" He asked.

"Yes, it was consensual." She said.

"So, Randy didn't rape you?" He asked.

"No, I guess not." She said.

"Your honor, I request, based on this that the rape charges be dropped." Kyle said.

"Agreed." The judge said. "All the either charges will remain. I think we will stop for today. Court is adjourned until 9 am tomorrow."

Please Review!!!


	28. Tempers Flare

The next day, Allie was on the stand again as Randy's lawyer questioned her.

"Ms. Morrell, we have established that the sex between you and my client was consensual." Kyle said. "Is that right?"

"I guess we have." She replied.

"Do you use all your patients like you have Randy and John?" He asked her.

"I have never used a patient." She replied. "I am a good doctor."

"Objection, your honor." Eric said.

"Sustained." The judge said. "Mr. Spencer, please stick to the facts."

"Of course." He replied. "I have no further questions at this time."

"You may step down, Ms. Morrell." The judge said to her. "Mr. Bischoff, your next witness."

"I call John Cena." Eric said.

John took the stand and promised to tell the truth. Eric hoped that he could get everything focused on Randy and not Allie.

"John, what is your relationship with Ms. Morrell?" Eric asked him.

"We are together." John replied.

"You are the father of both her children, right?" Eric asked.

"Yes. Landon is my son with Paige, who died, and I am the father of the baby Allie is expecting." John said.

"Did Allie make you be with her?" Eric asked him.

"No. I want to be with her." John replied.

"Before you were taken, did you have feelings for Ms. Morrell?" He asked.

"Yes. I have always had feelings for her." John replied.

"So, you don't think it is wrong to be with her?" Eric asked.

"No, I don't. I love Allie and I want to be with her." John said. "No one is making me."

"What happen when Randy took you?" Eric asked wanting to get back on track.

"I was getting ready to go to work and someone jumped me from behind." John said. "When I came to, I was in the warehouse."

"Then what happen?" He asked.

"Randy told me if I didn't call Allie and make her come to the warehouse, he would kill her and Landon." John replied.

"Then?" He asked him.

"I called Allie and told her I needed help and she came to the warehouse." John asked.

"So, what Allie said was true?" Eric asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"What did Randy talk to you about in private away from Allie?" Eric asked.

"He wanted to know why Allie or Brie, at the time. Why she wanted me around when she had him." He said.

"What did you tell him?" Eric asked.

"That Brie said that she loved me and wanted to be with me." He replied.

"What else did Brie tell you?" He asked.

"That we would get rid of Randy or get away from him and go somewhere where no one would know us and we could be together." John replied.

"Did Randy say anything about his plans?" Eric asked.

"No, not really." John replied.

"Nothing further." Eric said walking back to his table.

"Mr. Spencer." The judge said.

"Mr. Cena, did Allie ever tell you that she feared for her life from Randy?" Kyle asked him.

"No. She was scared of what he would do to me but she never say that she thought he would hurt her." John replied.

"Nothing further." Kyle said. He had gotten the answer he wanted.

"You may step down." The judge said.

The next few witnesses were Allie's co-workers, the private detective, some of Allie's former patients, who were in Maple Waters when Randy was there and the police. Eric rested his case after everything. He was certain that he made his point. All of Allie's co-workers and the patients told the jury about the behavior they witnessed of Randy's.

"Mr. Spencer, your first witness." The judge asked Kyle.

"I call John Cena, Sr." Kyle said.

John's father took the stand and swore to tell the truth. He wanted to try to make John see that Allie wasn't right for him.

"Mr. Cena, when did you first meet Ms. Morrell?" Kyle asked him.

"When my son was a patient at Maple Waters." He replied.

"What is your impression of her?" Kyle asked him.

"She is a doctor who seduced my son into her bed." He replied.

"Objection." Eric said.

"Sustained." The judge said. "Mr. Cena, please."

"Mr. Cena, do you like that your son is involved with Ms. Morrell?" Kyle asked him.

"No. I don't." He replied.

"Why do you think that?" Kyle asked.

"I think she is a doctor who likes younger men and uses her job as a way to seduce them." He said.

"Do you think she seduced Randy and John?" Kyle asked.

"I do." He replied.

"Your son is the father of her unborn child, correct?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, he is." He said.

"What is your opinion on that?" Kyle asked.

"I think she has brain washed my son into thinking he loves her and giving her the baby she wants so badly." He replied.

"Objection, your honor, this has nothing to do with this case." Eric said.

"Your honor, I am trying to establish that Ms. Morrell likes younger men and seduced my client and that caused the obsession." Kyle said.

"I will allow it but you are walking a fine line, Mr. Spencer." The judge said.

"Thank you." Kyle said turning his attention back to John's father. "What did your son say when he was rescued?"

"He told us that Randy had kidnapped him, Allie and Landon." He replied.

"Did he tell you what happen while they were being held?" Kyle asked.

"No, he never told me that he had sex with Ms. Morrell." He replied.

"Did you know that your son and Ms. Morrell had sex before they were taken?" Kyle asked.

"No. I didn't know that." He replied. "That slut fucked my son before they were taken."

"Objection, your honor." Eric said trying to stop this.

"Sustained." The judge said. "Watch the language."

"Mr. Cena, what did your son tell you about his relationship with Ms. Morrell?" Kyle asked.

"That they were together now." He replied.

"Nothing further." Kyle said.

"Mr. Bischoff." The judge said.

"Mr. Cena, did you ask your son if Ms. Morrell made him have sex with her?" Eric asked.

"He said that he made the first move on her." He replied.

"So, your son admitted that he made the move on her, right?" Eric asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Then she didn't seduce him into being with her, did she?" Eric asked.

"He said she didn't. But if she brain washed him then he would say that." He said.

"I have nothing further." Eric said.

"That slut seduced my son into bed! She has made him think he wants her!" He yelled. "I want her to stop fucking my son and confusing him. Stop her."

"Mr. Cena, you need to calm down." The judge said.

"Would you be calm if your son was fucking someone 18 years older?" He asked. "I want that slut to stop."

"Mr. Cena, your son is of legal age and has the right to make his own decision about that." The judge said. "I suggest you cool off."

"Your honor, I will like to recall John Cena to the stand." Eric said. "In light of this, I would like to talk to him some more."

"Fine." The judge said.

John took the stand again. Chris sat with Allie during the whole thing. He knew she would need the support.

"Mr. Cena, your father just said that Allie brain washed you into being with her, is that true?" Eric asked.

"No. I am the one who made the first move on her." John said. "I love her."

"What move did you make?" Eric asked. He knew if the jury heard this, they would realize that Allie didn't seduce either boy.

"I made the move to have sex with her that first time." John replied.

"How?" Eric asked.

"She was downstairs in the basement and I came down to tell her that Landon was asleep." He replied. "She was upset and crying. I hugged her to comfort her. I then kissed her. After the kiss, I was the one who move us to the other room for sex. She didn't do anything to me to make me want her. I have always wanted her."

"Do you love her?" Eric asked him.

"I do and I want to be with her, Landon and the new baby." He said.

"John, did Ms. Morrell have any sexual contact with you while you were her patient or underage?" Eric asked.

"No, she didn't. She would never do that." He replied. "She is a good doctor."

"Nothing further." Eric said.

"Mr. Spencer, any questions?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your honor." Kyle said. "John, do you really believe that she wants you and not just for sex?"

"She does want me. She loves me and not just for sex." John replied.

"When you were held hostage, did you know that she was having sex with Randy also?" Kyle asked.

"Yes. He told me and so did she." He replied.

"Did you think it was strange that she was having sex with both of you?" Kyle asked.

"No. I knew that Randy threatened to kill or hurt me, Chris, Dave and Landon if she didn't do what he asked." He replied.

"Nothing further." Kyle said knowing he couldn't make John say that Allie seduced him.

"I think we will adjourn for today." The judge said. "We will reconvene tomorrow 9 am."

With that everyone left the courtroom, Allie knew that the next few witnesses were going to try to make everyone see that she was a slut who liked younger men. The defense was going to try to convince every one of that. That she seduced Randy into being with her and she made the whole hostage thing up. That she also seduced John into helping them and that she seduced them both to make sure she would get pregnant. Eric had told her that much. Now, she had to wait and listen to what they were going to say.

Please Review!!!


	29. Shocking Trial

Court the next day was just as tough as it has been. Randy's lawyer called John's mother, who stated almost exactly what her husband had said about Allie. But the biggest shocker was when Dr. Gina Logan took the stand. She was the doctor who helped Allie get better when she was sixteen. She also ran Maple Waters.

"Dr. Logan, do you think that Ms. Morrell gets too close to her patients?" Kyle asked her.

"I do." Gina replied. "I think Allie did too much for them and babied them."

"Did you think that when she worked for you?" Kyle asked.

"To an extent." She replied. "I think Allie is a great doctor but she lets her patients get to close and they become attached."

"Do you think that is what happened with Randy?" He asked.

"Randy has problems deeper than anyone knows." She said. "I think he needed a tougher therapist and that wasn't Allie."

"Do you think Allie maybe gave some kind of signal to Randy and John to make them want her?" Kyle asked.

"I don't think she meant to but the way she did therapy, it is understandable." Gina said.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"She would baby them, hold them when they here upset, comfort them and it is possible that they got the wrong impression from it." Gina said.

"Thank you, Dr." Kyle said.

"Your witness." The judge said to Eric.

"Nothing at this time." Eric said.

"I call back to the stand Alison Morrell." Kyle said. "Ms. Morrell, why did your alters take over when you were with Randy?"

"I don't know, honestly." She replied. "They sometimes do when they feel I am going to be hurt by the memory of something."

"Ms. Morrell, do you expect us to believe that you have this disorder?" He asked.

"I do have this disorder." She replied.

"Do you sleep around?" He asked her.

"No, I don't." She replied.

"But you did cheat on your husband twice?" He asked.

"I admitted to him that I cheated." She replied.

"Isn't that why your marriage broke up?" He asked.

"No. It broke up because Dave and I realized that we didn't feel the same anymore." She replied.

"Isn't it true that you seduced both of these young men?" He asked.

"No." She said tearing up.

"Didn't you have sex with both on the same day?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"So, you liked having sex with them, didn't you?" He asked.

"I liked John but not Randy. He stalked me." She said starting to cry.

"Didn't you just want a young man to have sex with?" He asked seeing the effect it was having on her.

"No!" She said crying.

"You don't love John, do you? You are just using him for sex." He asked her.

"No! I do love him." She said crying a lot.

"YOU ARE A SLUT!" John's mom yelled from the audience. "YOU SEDUCED MY SON INTO YOUR BED! YOU ONLY WANT HIM FOR SEX! YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT BABY OR YOUR SON!"

"Order in this court." The judge said banging his gavel.

"My wife is right. She not only seduced my son but she obviously seduced Randy as well." John's dad added. "She is a cradle robbing slut who doesn't deserve anything. She probably has seduced more of her patients while they were under age. And if she has this disorder, then her children should be taken away. Because she obviously can't control it."

"Order in this court." The judge said again.

"OH, EVERYONE HERE KNOWS SHE IS A SLUT!" John's mother said again. "She seduced both of these boys."

"JUST STOP!" Randy yelled. He had had enough of them saying this about her. Even though, he was upset over her not wanting him, he still loved her. And didn't think her children should be taken away. "JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Mr. Spencer, control your client." The judge said.

"I want to change my plea." Randy said. "I want to plead guilty to all counts. I stalked her, kidnapped her, and made her have sex with me. At one time she was Brie and liked being with me but I still was holding her against her will. She is a great mother and her children couldn't ask for a better one. And she loves John a lot. She was willing to do anything to protect him. She would have died to protect him."

"Mr. Orton, do you understand what you are saying?" The judge asked him.

"I do. I want to plead guilty." He said again.

"Okay, court is in recess while we sort this out." The judge said.

Allie got off the stand and walked to where John was. He hugged her and comforted her. She hoped that her time on the stand was over. She and John sat down in the court room.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said calming down.

It wasn't long until everyone came back into the court room. The judge called everything to order.

"Mr. Orton, you have plead guilty to all counts, correct?" The judge asked.

"Yes." Randy replied.

"Then I sentence you to 10 to 20 years in prison." The judge said. "You will be eligible for parole in seven years. And you are to have no contact with Ms. Morrell. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your honor." Randy said back.

"Okay, case closed." The judge said.

Eric approached Allie and told her that he had made the deal with Randy and that Randy understood that he could have no contact with her again. She was relieved and headed home with John.

"Allie, are you okay?" He asked her when they walked in.

"Yes. I can just glad that this is over." She replied.

"I know." He said. "I'm sorry for what my parents did today."

"Thank you but it wasn't your fault." She said to him. "Maybe they will come around and want to be in your life again."

"I doubt it." He said.

"John, do you want to be in this?" She asked him. "If you don't, I am not going to make you. If you would rather be with your family then me, I understand."

"I do want to be here. I love you. Do you really doubt that?" He asked her.

"I don't doubt it but I know it is tough to be away from your family." She replied.

"My family is you, me, Landon and this new baby." He said hugging her. "That is my family."

"Okay." She said hugging him back. "I guess I just needed to hear it."

"I love you and I will not leave you." He said again before kissing her.

Please Review!!!


	30. Confronting Gina and New Ideas

Thanks to Rkosgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the reviews!!

The next few months Allie tried to get John's parents to talk to him but they wouldn't. She was very angry about how Gina turned against her in court. She had yet to speak with her and a part of her didn't want to. She dropped Landon off at preschool and headed to Maple Waters. She talked John into continuing in college to get his degree. She knew it was important and she wasn't going to let him not finish college. She arrived at Maple Waters and went to the reception desk.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I would like to speak with Dr. Chris Jericho please." Allie said to her.

"One moment." The receptionist said picking up the phone to call Chris. "May I ask who it is?"

"Tell him it's Allie." She replied.

"You may go in." She said handing Allie a pass.

"Thank you." Allie said taking and walking through the doors. She headed to Chris's office.

"Allie, what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I wanted to talk to you." She replied.

"About?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go into private practice with me and Kevin." She asked him.

"What?" He asked with shock.

"I talked to Kevin and he thinks all of us going into private practice together is a good idea." She said. "We could even open our own clinic. But I think having the practice would be good."

"I like the idea." He said. He was not sure he wanted to continue at the clinic after what Gina did in court.

"Great. We can get together and talk about." She replied.

"So, how are you and the baby?" He asked her. She was now six and half months pregnant.

"Good. Everything is fine." She replied. "I am healthy, so is baby. We are all trying to move on with things."

"Good. I am glad that you are healthy and happy." He said. "You are happy, right?"

"I am happy. I just wish John's parents wouldn't be like that." She replied. "I wish they would want to be apart of things."

"I know. Things will work out." He said hugging her. "You just have to be patient. You know that you and John are happy. So, don't worry about what anyone else thinks."

"How did you know that was what I was thinking?" She asked him.

"Because I know you." He said. "I know you have been worrying about what people will think. But don't worry about that, you just do what you want and be happy."

"Thank you." She said. "So, have you talked to Gina?"

"A little this morning." He replied. "I didn't ask her about court. I just can't believe that she would do that to you. Make you sound like you are not a great doctor. Without you, her little clinic wouldn't be so popular but since you left, she hasn't got that many new patients. She is probably angry because you chose to leave."

"I don't know. I am thinking about talking to her." She said.

"You should confront her." He said.

"Thanks. I will." She said getting up.

"I am coming with you." He said. "I don't want her to upset you."

"Okay." She replied.

They walked toward Gina's office. Chris hoped things wouldn't get crazy. He didn't want Allie upset during her pregnancy. Chris knocked on the door and Gina said come in.

"Hello, Gina." Allie said walking in with Chris.

"Allie, how are you?" Gina asked.

"I'm fine now." She said.

"That's good." Gina replied.

"I want to know why you testified like you did?" Allie asked.

"Allie, you are a good doctor but I had to tell the truth." Gina said.

"Truth? You know I would never seduce my patients." Allie said.

"I know that but you do get close to them. And they could misinterpret it." She said.

"What else is going on? I know you." Allie said sitting down. "There is something more. Is it because I left and you aren't getting as many new patients?"

"No. I don't approve of you sleeping with a former patient." Gina said.

"Me? What about you?" Allie asked. "You dumped Sarah the minute your foster daughter turned 18. How long have you been screwing your foster daughter?"

"My private life is none of your business." Gina said.

"Same goes for mine. Who I am with is none of your business." Allie said. "But you questioned my abilities as a doctor. And you know I am a great doctor and my being with John has no bearing on that."

"Allie, I am sorry about court but I spoke the truth." Gina said.

"Whatever. I am leaving. Chris called me later and let me know." Allie said leaving.

"Let her know what?" Gina asked.

"Gina, I wanted to let you know that I am putting in my notice. I have decided to go into private practice." Chris said. "I need to have regular hours with Abbi expecting."

"Chris, I wish you wouldn't. You are a great doctor and great asset to the clinic." Gina said.

"I'm sorry. I need to do this for my family." Chris said.

"You are doing this because of what I said in court about Allie, aren't you?" She asked.

"Partly, but I need to be home for my family." Chris replied. "I am going into private practice with Kevin and Allie. I will be leaving in two weeks."

"Okay." Gina said. "I will find a new doctor."

"Thank you." Chris said leaving.

After he left, Gina couldn't believe how much the clinic has gone down. She only had ten patients now. She wasn't getting as many as she use too. After Allie left, the clinic didn't get many published articles. During the trial, all of Allie's former patients supported her during it. When Gina got on the stand and didn't back her up, the patients couldn't believe it. They knew that Allie was a great doctor and had testified that she never was inappropriate with them and that she helped them.

When Allie got home, John had picked up Landon from preschool.

"Did you get done what you needed to?" John asked her.

"I did. I went and talked to Gina." Allie said.

"Oh, what did she say?" He asked.

"She said she told the truth." She replied. "I know she is angry that after I left the clinic, she didn't get as many patients anymore."

"I'm sorry. I know how close you were to her." He replied.

"Well, she said she doesn't approve of our relationship but she has no room to talk. She is with her foster daughter." Allie said.

"She and Velvet?" He asked with shock.

"Yes. She dumped Sarah not long after Velvet turned 18." Allie replied.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Sarah is my doctor for my headache condition. She told me." She replied.

"Wow. Who knew?" He said.

"Yeah, enough about that." She said. "I am thinking about going into private practice with Kevin and Chris."

"That's a great idea. I know you were wondering about what to do." He said.

"Yeah, I think it is a great idea." She replied. "And when you graduate college with that psychology degree, you can come work with us."

"Yeah, sounds great." He said kissing her.

"Now, let's go get some food." She said as they walked into the living room to get Landon.

They went out and got dinner. It was nice to have the family time. Allie was happy that things were working out. She just hoped everything else would too.

Please Review!!!


	31. Moving On

The next few weeks, Allie, Chris and Kevin found the building for their practice. Since both Kevin and Chris were anger management therapist, Kevin, who cross trained in post traumatic stress disorder, decided to do that. Now, they each handled a different thing. Gina was not happy about them opening the practice. She couldn't believe that three doctors who made her clinic great left and opened their own practice. Some of their former patients who still had outpatient therapy switched to them. Allie was getting bigger and was almost eight months. Kevin's wife Jenna had given birth to their twin girls a few weeks earlier. Chris's wife, Abbi, was six months pregnant. Allie was still trying to get John's parents to talk to him.

"Allie, I wanted to talk to you about something." John said one day while they were sitting in the living room.

"Okay, what?" She asked him. She was shocked when he got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box.

"Allie, I was hoping you would marry me?" He asked her.

"Yes!" She said excitedly hugging him.

He put the ring on her finger. He was worried that she would say no because of things. But he was excited when she said yes.

"Something wrong?" She asked him.

"I was just worried that you would say no." He said to her.

"I love you and nothing would make me happier than for us to be married." She said. "Just as long as you have thought this out. You know people are going to talk more than they do now."

"I understand and I want to be with you." He said to her.

"Okay. Then we are getting married." She said excitedly. "So, what type of wedding do you want?"

"I don't know. I never gave it much thought." He said truthfully.

"Well, I was thinking some something small." She replied. "I have already had the big wedding. But if you want that, it is okay with me."

"I don't want a big wedding." He said. "I actually was thinking maybe just going to city hall and getting married."

"If you want that, I am fine with it." She replied. "Since I am eight months pregnant."

"Okay." He said. "Then we will do that."

"Yes." She replied just as her cell phone rang. "Hello." It was Dave asking to meet with her. She told him she would. "I promise I won't be gone long." She told John.

"Okay." He said somewhat worried about what Dave wanted.

"Hey, he and I are not getting back together. I don't want that. I want you and you only." She said kissing him. "I love you."

"Okay." He said as she left. He knew she loved him but their relationship wasn't easy. With everyone talking about the age different and the fact that she was once his doctor.

She arrived at the restaurant and saw Dave sitting down. She walked over and sat in front of him.

"Hey, so, what did you want?" She asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said as the waiter took their order.

"What about?" She asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that Shayna and I are getting married." He said to her.

"That's great." She said to him. "I am happy for you. I hope you guys will be happy."

"Thank you." He said to her. "So, what about you and John? You are eight months pregnant so, I figured you would be getting married."

"He actually asked me earlier." She said to him.

"Good. You deserve happiness." He said. "And I hope this is it."

"It is. I just, I worried about his relationship with his parents." She said.

"They still don't want anything to do with him." He said.

"No, they don't. Is this my fault? Am I a horrible person?" She asked.

"No, you are not a horrible person." He said. "You are a great person. Allie, if John makes you happy, which it is obvious that he does, then don't worry about other people."

"Yeah." She replied.

"Allie, I want you to be happy and I can see that you are now that the trial is over and things are getting better." He said as they finished.

"Thank you. I want you to be happy also." She said as they walked out.

"I am." He replied. "I appreciate you meeting me for lunch and I will pick Landon up on Friday for our visit."

"Okay. I am glad that you decided to stay in Louisville." She said as he walked her to her SUV.

"It was the right thing to be close to Landon. I am his dad and I want to be a part of his life." He said.

"I know. And I hope you do understand about John's relationship to Landon." She said. "He is slowly understanding everything. You as his dad, John as his biological dad and uncle, like he always been, and me expecting his baby sister."

"I do. I don't want things to be hard on anyone." He said as they stood by her SUV. "I have talked to Landon also about things. I think it makes things easier if we are all on the same page."

"Thank you." She replied. "I will see you when you come to get Landon."

"Okay." He said giving her a quick hug and then leaving. He was glad that she was happy. He realized that they weren't happy together and were now happy apart. He hated that he hurt her like he had but both realized that they weren't happy as couple and things needed to change.

After lunch, Allie went home. She found John and Landon playing a video game.

"That better be an educational video game." She said coming in.

"No, it's a fun one." John said.

"No violence, right?" She asked.

"No violence." He replied. "It is a racing game."

"Okay." She said sitting down on the sofa watching them.

They really were cute. Allie was happy that things were beginning to come together. That they were starting to put what happen with Randy behind them and everyone was starting to move on. She just wished that John's parents would be more understanding. She knew no matter what he said that John wanted his parents to be a part of his life. Even though, his dad could be abusive, he was still his dad. She hoped that she could get them to change their mind by the time the baby comes.

Please Review!!!


	32. Trying to Fix Things

A few days later Allie decided to talk to John's parents again. She wanted everything to be good. She knew that Landon and their daughter deserved grandparents. And she was going to try to get them to be that. She decided to invite them both over since they were divorced.

"What did you want Ms. Morrell?" Carol Cena asked her before sitting down on the sofa.

"I want to talk to you about everything." Allie said sitting down in the chair. John was at college and Landon was at preschool.

"I really don't think we have anything to say." She replied just as the doorbell rang.

"Mr. Cena." Allie said showing him in.

"What did you want?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"I want to talk about everything." She said again.

"There is nothing to say." He replied. "We don't want you with our son but neither of you seem to care what we want."

"Mr. Cena, I understand how hard this is but don't you want John happy?" She asked.

"I do want him happy but I don't think that him being someone who is old enough too possible be his mother is going to do that." He replied to her.

"I get that you don't approve and I know how difficult this for you." Allie said looking at them both. "But don't you want to be apart of your grandchildren's life."

"Under normal circumstances yes, but this isn't normal." Carol said. "Our son was a father by fifteen with a twenty year old nurse who took advantage of him. Now, he is apart of that child's life because you adopted that baby and then you proceeded to seduce my son. Now, you are expecting a baby by my son. Do you see how not normal this is?"

"I get that this is not an ideal situation. I do get that." She said. "I never forget how hard this is on everyone. Do you think that I don't know what people say? I know all too well."

"Ms. Morrell." Mr. Cena said starting to say something but was interrupted by Allie.

"Stop. Just call me Allie, okay." She replied. "After all I am going to be your daughter-in-law."

"What?" Carol asked.

"John and I are getting married." Allie said.

"Well, at least this isn't going to be a baby born to an unwed mother." John Cena, Sr. said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cena, I am asking you to try to understand. This is tough on everyone." She said. "But John wants this and so do I. I am asking you to think about things. Think about your son and how much you love him. Think about your grandchildren and how much they will love you and how much you will love having them. I am just asking that you think about things."

"We will." Carol said. "We will think about things."

"Good. While you are here, I wanted to give you something." Allie said getting a copy of the latest ultrasound and a photo of Landon. "If you choose not to be apart of things, I thought you might like a first photo of your granddaughter and a photo of your grandson. I hope you will be apart of things but it is up to you."

"Thank you for these." Carol said taking them. "Goodbye, Allie."

They soon left and Allie was left alone. She hoped that John's parents would think about things and want to be apart of everything. But she also knew that was a slim possibility. She felt bad that she couldn't fix John's relationship with his parents. After they left, Allie picked up Landon and went to the store. When they got back, Dave was waiting to get Landon for the weekend.

"Daddy." Landon said running up to him.

"Hey, little man. You ready to hang out with dad all weekend?" Dave asked him.

"Yes." Landon replied.

"Landon, go get your bag and stuff." Allie said to him. "So, what are your plans?"

"I thought we would hang out tonight and watch movies and get pizza. Then tomorrow a ballgame." Dave said as they sat in the living room.

"That sounds fun." She replied just as Landon came back down.

"I'm ready." Landon said with his bag in hand.

"Have a great time, baby." Allie said hugging him.

"Bye, mommy." Landon said hugging her.

"I will have him back by 6 on Sunday." Dave said to her.

"Okay. Have great weekend." She said as they left. It would be just her and John this weekend.

After Dave and Landon left, she started dinner. She was cutting vegetable when her doorbell rang. She was shocked to see John's mom there.

"Mrs. Cena, is everything okay?" Allie asked her.

"Yes. May I come in?" Carol asked.

"Of course." Allie replied. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to let you know that I want to be apart of my son and grandchildren's life." She said sitting down.

"That's great!" Allie said excitedly. "What changed your mind?"

"The photos." She replied. "I realized looking at them, that they are my grandchildren. I don't support your relationship but if you are what my son wants, then I want him to be happy. And I am willing to try."

"I know this won't be easy." Allie said to her. "But I am glad that you are willing to try."

"Yeah. I should go. I didn't mean to intrude." Carol said getting up.

"You don't have to go. You are more than welcome to stay for dinner." Allie said. "Landon is with his dad but John should be home soon. He had a late class."

"So, he is finishing college?" Carol asked as they went into the kitchen. She was worried that he would drop out and not finish.

"Yes. I told him it was important to finish his education." Allie said going back to cutting the vegetables. "Education is important and that is something I want Landon and the new baby to understand. So, I didn't want John to not get his education."

"I am grateful for that. I was worried that he would drop out." Carol said as she watched Allie cook.

"I would never let that happen." Allie said.

"So, have you and John thought about names?" She asked. She had missed so much because of her listening to her ex-husband.

"We have talked about a few names but nothing definite." Allie replied. "I like Emma and Addison. I think John likes Madeline and Payton. I think we might wait until she comes and then decide."

"Oh, that is interesting." Carol said just as John came in.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" He asked once he saw her.

"She came for dinner and to talk to you." Allie said. "So, why don't you go into the living room and talk?"

"Okay." He replied walking to the living room. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I came here because I want to be apart of your life and the lives of my grandchildren." She said sitting down.

"But you have made it clear that you didn't approve and wouldn't be apart of things." He said to her.

"I know. But I thought about it and I want to be involved." She said getting up and walking over to him. "John, you are my son and I love you. While I might not support your relationship with Allie, if it makes you happy and she is what you want, then I am okay with that."

"But you and dad said some hateful things in court." He said. "I am not sure about forgiving you for saying them."

"I understand that. But I am willing to try if you are." She said. "Are you?"

"Yes. I am willing to try." He said. "But you have to be nice to Allie."

"I know and I will." Carol replied.

"Okay." He said.

They walked back into the kitchen and soon had dinner. Carol watched Allie and John together. She had never really seen their relationship like this. It really was something great. Both considerate of the other and listening to each other. She realized that she was being stupid about things. They were a great couple and obviously loved each other a lot. She just wished her ex husband could see it too.

Please Review!!!


	33. Complication

Thanks to everyone who is reading this and reviewing.

A special thanks to Queenofyourworld for the help with this one. I couldn't have written it without you.

Allie tried over the next few weeks to get John's dad to be apart of things. But nothing worked and he refused. Finally, she gave up trying. Eric had called and said that Randy wanted to talk to Allie and apologize about everything. She wasn't sure about seeing him. He had almost destroyed her life. She brought the subject up to John one day when it was just the two of them, Landon was at a play date and sleepover.

"I really don't think it is a good idea." John said as they were sitting in the living room.

"I know it isn't. But maybe I need to hear him say he is sorry." She replied. "Maybe I need that to move on from things. I mean, I know I have moved on but what happen is still there. Maybe hearing him say sorry, will help."

"Allie, it is up to you."

"I know. But I am not sure. Apart of me wants to go and hear him apologize but another part, says to leave it and never see him again."

"Do you really think he will apologize or is this a trick to get to see you?"

"I don't know. I have always believed in forgiveness but can I forgive him? I know he doesn't deserve forgiveness but a part of me wants to give that to him. But I can't say that he will apologize and this could be just a trick to see me. Can I take that risk?"

"Maybe you can wait until after the baby is born. That way, you don't get stressed out."

"Yeah, maybe you are right. When did you get so smart about things?" She asked with a smile.

"Don't know. Maybe you are a good influence." He said with a laugh.

"I doubt that. I can be a bad girl." She said kissing him.

"I am sure you can." He said back to her. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I thought I made that clear." She replied.

"Right." He said back to her.

"So, come on." She said pulling him up from the sofa.

"What is it with pregnant women and sex?" He asked as they went upstairs.

"I don't know." She said with a laugh.

The next day, she called Eric and told him she couldn't see Randy right now. That she need time before she was face to face with him. Eric said okay and that he would tell Randy and his lawyer. She was going to the doctor's that day for a checkup. She was a little a nervous about going because she had had some bleeding recently and she was worried about complications.

"Allie, how are you?" Dr. Guerrero asked her coming in the exam room.

"Fine." Allie replied.

"Have you been resting more like I said?" Vickie asked her.

"Yes, I have." Allie replied.

"Good. But your blood pressure is very high." Vickie said looking at the reading the nurse took. "And you mentioned you had some bleeding?" "Yes, it wasn't a lot but enough to worry me." Allie replied.

"I want to do an ultrasound and take a look." Vickie said getting the machine.

"Okay." Allie replied.

"Alright. Let's take a look." Vickie said beginning the ultrasound. "Okay, it looks like there is a tear in uterine lining."

"Is it serious?" Allie asked with concern.

"It can be but with what I see, I am putting you on bed rest for the next six weeks or until you give birth, and no sex for the remainder of the pregnancy. This will allow the tear to heal." Vickie replied.

"Okay." Allie replied.

"Allie, I want to talk to you about having a Cesarean." Vickie said.

"Why?" She asked her.

"Because of the high blood pressure, I am worried about a stroke during delivery." Vickie said. "During a delivery, the strain of pushing can cause a stroke or a blood clot especially with the high blood pressure. So, I think the safest thing for you and the baby is to do a Cesarean."

"Okay." Allie replied.

"Good. Once you get to your due date, we will schedule the Cesarean." Vickie replied.

"Alright." Allie replied getting ready to go. "Dr. Guerrero, thank you for everything."

"You know it is not a problem. I am happy that I could help you and happy that you are getting the baby you want." She replied to her.

"Thanks." Allie replied before leaving. She made her next appointment and went to work to tell Chris and Kevin about the bed rest.

"What's going on, Allie?" Kevin asked when she came in.

"Dr. Guerrero has put me on bed rest for the next six weeks." Allie said sitting down.

"Why? What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"I apparently have a tear in the uterine lining and very high blood pressure. She says bed rest will let the tear heal." She replied.

"Okay. We will see your patients while you are gone." Kevin said hugging her. "You just rest. I don't want anything happening to my niece."

"Don't worry, I will." She said with a laugh.

"Good." Chris replied.

"So, how is Abbi?" Allie asked.

"Good, she is due a little after you." Chris replied. "Everything is fine and very healthy."

"Great." Allie said getting up. "Now, I am going to go."

"You should. Go home and rest." Kevin said.

"I am bro." She said.

"Later, sis." He said with a laugh.

"I will see you guys later." She said leaving.

She headed to her lawyer. She wanted to make sure everything was in order just in case. She wanted everyone protected in case something happened. She just wanted to make sure everyone was taken care of. After leaving her lawyer, she picked Landon up from his play date and sleepover. She headed home to follow the doctors orders.

"So, what did the doctor say?" John asked her after Landon was asleep and they were getting ready to go to sleep.

"She wants me on bed rest for the six weeks." She replied getting into bed.

"Why?" He asked her.

"I have a tear in the uterine lining and very high blood pressure." She replied.

"Is that serious?" He asked her with concern.

"It can be. She wants me to have a Cesarean instead of a regular delivery." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because she is afraid of the possibility of a stroke during delivery." She said as they laid down.

"Can that happen?" He asked.

"Yes. So, after the doctor, I went and saw my lawyer." She said. "I wanted to make sure you and the kids would be taken care of. Everything is in order, so you should have no problems."

"Allie, nothing is going to happen, right?" He asked with concern.

"Hey." She said looking at him. "Nothing is going to happen. This is a precautionary measure, that's it. I just want to be prepared. Okay?"

"Okay." He said. He still scared that something could happen.

"John, it is going to be fine. Nothing is going to go wrong." She said knowing what he was thinking. "I am a careful person and just wanted to make sure everything was in place, just in case. But I know nothing is going to happen, so, don't worry."

"Alright. If you say that it is going to fine, then it will." He replied to her.

"Good. Now, let's get some sleep because I am so tired." She said kissing him and then turning the lights off.

Once she was asleep, he got up and went downstairs. He was still worried that something was going to happen. But she seemed so sure everything would be fine. He decided to write down everything like she had taught him in therapy. It helped to write down your feelings and fears. So, he did and it did make him feel better. He realized now why people said things about the age difference. Allie was prepared for whatever came and knew what to do but he wasn't sure about anything. He knew he couldn't do this alone without her and now that it was a possibility, it was scary. He wanted this but with Allie not by himself.

Please review!!!!!


	34. Happy Ending!

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story and a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed it. You guys rock!!!!!

This story is now ending. I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writting it.

An extra special thanks to Queenofyourworld, Dejavu1978 and Rkosgirl92 for all your help with this one.

The few weeks went by fast. Allie explained everything in her will to John just in case. She made a point to tell him it was just as a precaution. She knew everything would be okay but she wanted to be prepared. She also explained everything to Dave. She wanted him to help with everything if something happened. He promised to make sure that John, Landon and the new baby were taken care of. Having everything taken care of put her mind at ease.

"Allie, I want to admit you." Dr. Guerrero said when Allie went for her check up.

"Why?" Allie asked with concern.

"The tear isn't healing like I hoped and your blood pressure is dangerously high." Vickie said. "So, I want to go ahead and do the Cesarean."

"Okay." Allie said to her.

"Good. You will be admitted and we will do the Cesarean." Vickie said walking out. She had to get everything set up.

While she did that, Allie called John and Dave. She needed Dave to keep Landon for a while and John to come to the hospital. She was admitted and the doctor started the delivery.

"Okay, Allie, I think it will be safer to put you to sleep during the delivery." Vickie said once Allie was in the OR.

"Okay." She replied. She knew it was usual for patients to be like that during delivery but it was obviously something Dr. Guerrero thought was necessary.

She put Allie under and delivered the baby. Everything went fine and no further complications. Payton Amanda Cena was born very healthy and weighing 7lbs. 10ozs. Dave brought Landon to see Allie and Payton later in the day but Allie was sleeping. He then let Landon see Payton through the nursery window. She really was a beautiful baby and looked a lot like Landon. She was blue eyed and had blond hair. Dave was glad that everything went fine and he told John congratulations. He was happy that Allie was happy. He knew he had caused her a lot of pain but he was happy that they were still friends and that he could help her when she asked.

"Is the baby okay?" Allie asked John once she was awake.

"She is fine." He replied. "She is in the nursery. They will bring her if you want."

"I do." She replied to him. "I want to see our beautiful little girl."

"Okay." He said leaving to go see the nurse about the baby.

The nurse brought the baby a little while later. She gently placed Payton in Allie's arms. Allie couldn't believe that after everything, she finally had the baby she wanted.

"She is so beautiful." Allie said while holding Payton. "She looks a lot like Landon."

"She does." John said agreeing with her. "Dave brought Landon by earlier."

"Oh, I'm sorry I missed him." Allie said. She really wanted to see her son too.

"He said he will bring him back tomorrow." John said. "He thought you needed to rest."

"That is probably a good idea." She said. "Are you okay? I know you were worried about things."

"I am okay. I'm great." He said.

"Why don't you tell me truth?" She asked him knowing something wasn't right.

"It's just, with Dave here taking care of Landon. I am worried that you will want to go back to him." He said sitting down in the chair by her bed.

"That is never going to happen. Yes, Dave and I have gotten back to friends but we will never be together again. I can't forget what he did." She said to him. "And besides that, I am happy with my life. I have a great husband, who loves me and only me and would never cheat on me, and I have two great kids. There is nothing I want more that."

"I just, I don't know." He said not sure what he was trying to say.

"John, life is full of choices. Choices that take you in different directions but lead you where you are suppose to be." She said to him. The nurse had come in earlier and got Payton to go for her exam. "Every choice takes you down a road and it can be an easy road or a hard road but no matter what you take, it leads you to where you are supposed to be. I know that with you is where I am supposed to be. And I hope you feel that way too."

"I do. I just, am insecure about things, I guess." He said taking her hand. "I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"You will never lose me. I love you." She replied. "And we are where we are supposed to be. You, me, Landon and Payton, a family."

"I love you, Allie." He said kissing her.

"I love you, too." She replied kissing him back.

This was where they were supposed to be. Each one had a past and they had to deal with it. Allie's past back to haunt her when Randy took them. But it was also a blessing because it led her to John and their family. If Randy hadn't taken them, she wasn't sure if they would have gotten together. Now, her life with John and their children was the way it was suppose to be. The past had finally been put to rest and it haunted no one anymore.

Thanks again for taking time to read and review this story. Please review this last chapter and let me know how you liked the whole story. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
